Ties That Bind
by Smellofapples
Summary: This story takes place after Season 3 finale Emily Lake/Stand. The team are trying to figure out how to bring back H.G., when Myka can't sleep one night, after they've gotten The Warehouse back, she goes through H.G.'s things and find a picture with H.G. and some of her friends from the past. Can they help save H.G. in time.
1. Chapter 1

Tithes That Bind.

Chapter One

_Helen was sitting at her desk in her office when she heard the front door open and then close, she thought it was Kate or some other member of the team going out, or doing whatever needed doing, so she continued on with her work. Then someone gave a light tap on the door and they came in. She was just slightly taller then she was, with raven black hair, bouncing from side to side as she made her way to one of the chairs in front of her desk. She was wearing a thin, almost see through, blue blouse, which was only buttoned up halfway to a certain point, as usual, and white jeans and pair of boots._

_Helen, from a distance, could not recognize the slightly taller, younger looking woman, at first, but when she got closer she knew exactly who she was and was surprised to see her. She stood up from her chair and greeted her._

"_Helena G. Wells!" Helen said with both surprise and excitement in her voice._

"_Well Magnus, I was wondering when you where going to say something." Helena smugly replied_

"_How on earth did you find me?" Helen asked._

"_Oh, come on now, Magnus, do give me some benefit of the doubt, I am me, of course." Helena answered confidently. "And with the help of some new and old friends."_

"_Nicola, I should have known." Helen sighed._

"_And one of my many dear friends I have at The Warehouse, her and Ashley would have gotten along so well, I really do wish they could have met. I'm so sorry Helen, you have no idea." Said Helena._

"_Oh, yes, well as you've stated before "_The ink in which our lives is inscribed is indelible",_ and she must be a good techie to get all that information, but probably not as good as Henry." She teased her._

* * *

Helen didn't know why she had been having this same reoccurring dream almost just about every night now for past couple of weeks. She knew this memory of hers all to well. She and Helena sat and talked for hours that day she came to see her, catching up on old times, filling each other in on the now, and this is how it would end.

* * *

_Helena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out to see who it was, it had someone by the name of Myka on it along with her picture that came up every time it rang. Helen remembered this because she had flashed it at her before she answered it and she had a good memory._

"_Excuse me Magnus, but, I have to take this." H.G. told her._

"_Sure go, ahead." She replied._

"_Yes Myka, darling. Yes of course I'm fine, I was just catching up with and old friend and I didn't realize how late it had gotten, yes I'm leaving soon, I'll see you when I get home darling, miss you to." She finished and hung up the phone._

"_Sorry about that Helen, but I am afraid I must be going." H.G. told her._

"_We should get together more often, I do miss your company, how about again next week?" Helen asked._

_Helena agreed, and Helen saw her out. She watched her drive off into the distance. Helen knew H.G. wouldn't come next week or the next._

This would be what would cause her to suddenly wake up. She didn't know what to do, so she did like she always did, call Helena to see f everything was alright, so she picked up her phone went to Helena's name dialed the number and, as she suspected, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached Helena, sorry I've missed your call but please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

This was the message she had gotten every time she called. Surely if something had happened to her she or somebody from Warehouse 13 would have called, right? Or maybe perhaps nobody knew who she even was, or perhaps maybe they did, and the just hadn't been able to do so.

* * *

South Dakota.

Myka sat curled up on the couch in the living room reading a book. She couldn't sleep that night. She was happy that they had finally gotten The Warehouse back, with the help of H.G.'s pocket watch, but not H.G., not yet anyway. She had the hopes of doing inventory tomorrow, so she could look for an artifact that would help in the search of bringing Helena back.

As she was reading, she started to lose her train of concentration, not that her book was boring her; after all she was reading one of her favorite authors, the great H.G. Wells. Helena had become a friend, and she missed her greatly, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She put the book down, went upstairs and into H.G.'s room. Even though she had been replaced by Agent Steve Jinks, he took the room next to Claudia's because nobody had wanted to go through H.G.'s things when she was taken away after she tried to destroy the world, so they left them.

The only thing not in her room was her locket, which Myka wore everyday. To her it had become like a security blanket. It was the only way she felt Helena was there with her. She was surprised to find out the room still had Helena's sent, barley noticeable, but she could smell it. She went to her closet and started rummaging through her clothes; everything was still there, except what she had worn that day at Yellow Stone. She found one of her jackets and put it on, it still hade her sent on it as well, Myka took in a big whiff of the jacket. This was the same jacket Helena had worn when they where looking for "Godfrid's Spoon" and the first time she had discovered the invention of Post-It Notes.

Myka smiled at the memory. She kept on the jacket as she was going through her things. When she got to the bottom of her closet she had found one of the boxes that one of her pairs of boots came in, only it didn't have boots in it like Myka thought it would; it had pictures, loads of them some of them of the team, mostly candid's, cause they didn't know H.G. had the camera until it was to late, and then the others had the same group of people in them. All dressed in the same Victorian style clothing, Helena was even in some them, in some of them wore a dress, but others it was her usual Warehouse attire, her trousers half buttoned up shirt, her vest, a coat and boots. Curious to know who these people where Myka decided to look on the back of one of the photos to see if Helena had written down the names of these people, and to her surprise she had. In H.G.'s writing she wrote _Helen Magnus, Nicola Tesla, James Watson, and John Druitt Chicago World Fair 1893._

Myka smiled and set the picture aside, she was going to keep it for herself and later put it in a frame. She had wondered all this time what H.G. had looked like before Christina's murder and now she knew. This picture showed a much happier Helena, then that day in London when then they first met. She didn't have the look of hatred in her eyes, or wasn't grief stricken like she was when she tried to destroy the world.

When she was done she put the box back where she found it, and continued her task. She passed her bookshelf, rubbed her fingers along the spines of Helena's many books. Then she got to her desk. She didn't turn the lamp on because she didn't want to take the chance of any passers by knowing she was in there. She opened a side drawer and found Post-It notes in it. She smiled and let out a small giggle. Then she opened the top drawer and found a note, and of course it was written on a Post-It, actually several of them.

_Dearest Myka,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm taking it something bad has happened. Either to you, The Warehouse, or Me, or worst case scenario all three has happened, if the case may be two out of the three, given it be the later of the two, you must find Helen Magnus, she'll know what to do. I can't tell you much more about what it is she does because it would risk too much for her. Have Claudia be the brilliant genius she is, and she will be able to find her, she did it once for me. Trust me._

_Yours Always,_

_Helena._

"I do trust you, I will, if she has any hope in bringing you back, I will trust you, I'll have to." Myka said aloud to herself.

Myka jumped out of the chair and took off running, almost falling onto the floor as she did so, but she caught her balance, she ran to Claudia's room and started pounding on her door.

"Claudia! I know you're in there!" She yelled still pounding away on the door. "Claud, wake up, wake up." She begged, still pounding and yelling.

"Geez Myks, its four A.M., what's with all the yelling?" Pete came out of his room, and groggily asked.

"Claudia! Come on, wake up!" She yelled, still trying to get her to get out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Claudia yelled, finally giving in, and mumbling to herself while walking to the door.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"So I was going through H.G.'s things and I found this." She held up the picture of H.G., Magnus, James Watson, Nicola Tesla, and John Druitt.

"You woke me up to show me a pic, of H.G. with some dude I've never met, the other one I have met, Jack the Ripper, and that chick she had me look up a few weeks ago." Claudia's voice trailed off at the last word, _Now I'm screwed, thanks H.G._ She thought to herself.

"Wait, you met one of these guys?" Myka asked.

"What, no, I never said that, why would I say that, I've never met any of those people, other then H.G. of course." Claudia said trying to play it cool, but she knew she was caught.

"_Claudia_, tell me what you know." Myka said.

"Okay, okay. Well, a couple of weeks before H.G. went all…"

"Lady Cuckoo." Pete said

"Yeah, I guess you cant put it that way, she came to me, and that guy right there, Nicola Tesla was with her, and she had me do a search in the database for her, and I found her, she lives at some placed called Sanctuary, but H.G. or Tesla wouldn't go into detail about, then she had me delete the search, which I thought was strange but I did it anyway." Claudia replied.

"Yeah, well when I was going through her things tonight I also found this note in her desk, she must have known something was going to down before it happened, or when she went to see this Magnus lady, they some how went to the future and she wrote it then or she wrote when she got back." Myka said.

She handed the Post-its to her and she read them to herself.

"Yeah, but H.G. knew you can't change the past or the future." Said Claudia

"Maybe that's why she did what she did with the barrier, she knew what was gonna happen, and she had a decision to make, so she chose to save us. Claudia how long do you think it'll take to run the search for this Magnus person." Myka Asked.

"Uh, I don't know last time it took me a few hours at least." She replied

"Well, come on then let's go, let's get started." Said Myka, pulling her by the arm.

"What, now, you wanna go now." Claudia complained.

"No, we'll go later, yes now." Myka sarcastically replied.

"Okay, but Artie won't care for us showing in our pajamas." She said, trying to stall.

"So, Helena's life is at stake, I'm sure he won't mind."

Claudia gave up on trying to go back to bed, so she gave in and Myka dragged her down stairs, with Pete following behind them, they piled into the SUV and went to The Warehouse. They walked the incubus, and into the office, Artie was at his desk, as usual, when the three of them walked in.

"What are you three doing here and why, are you in you pajamas and why is Pete the only one dressed?" Artie barked.

"Because it's happened." Pete said

"W…w… what are you talking about?" Asked Artie.

"Myka's gone lady cuckoo on us." Replied Claudia.

Myka made a face and stuck her tongue out at Claudia.

"No, I was going through Helena's things tonight because I couldn't sleep and I found these." Myka said.

She held up the picture of the five of them, and gave Artie the note. He looked on the back of the picture to see if the people in the picture were who he was actually seeing or if he was hallucinating. Sure enough it was the people who he thought it was. His jaw dropped, and he was rendered speechless.

"Where did, where did you find this?" Artie asked, flabbergasted.

"It was in a box in her closet and there are lots more too." Myka replied.

"Yeah, and Tesla came here one day looking for H.G., and he was here for long time, and then when he left, she had me do a search for that Magnus chick." Said Claudia.

"

Wait, you mean Nicola Tesla was here, with H.G." Artie asked

"Yeah, why?" Said Claudia.

"Oh, that could not have been good, Claudia get started on that search and Myka you… where'd she go" Artie, turned around and Pete pointed in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To do inventory." She replied.

"First you might wanna button up that jacket."

Myka was going to ask why but then she remembered she was still in her pajamas, Her tank top and boy shorts, weren't exactly standard warehouse agent issue, and if Mrs. Frederic where to droop by unexpectedly, she suspected she would not approve, so she buttoned it up, and walked out into The Warehouse.

As she was walking the isles aimlessly, she found herself walking down the same isle she had put the grappler. She walked over to the box, and just as she was about to pick it up she heard a clink sound coming from under her shoe, she moved her foot to see what it was, it was Helena's ring. She picked it up in instinctively put it on. She didn't question where it came from or how it had gotten there, she was just happy to see it, because now she had something else of H.G.'s. She went back to the box where she had put the grappler and opened it. The grappler was still in its box along with the Post-it Note she had written on.

_Keep it, you can owe me._

She couldn't believe how such an inanimate object had such a big impact on her. She also saw another note.

_Myka,_

_Go to the ancient archives, and you will find a book, it will have something sticking out of one of the pages. It's not the real one, they think it is. As usual, somebody else has it and when you find Magnus, show her this one, and show her this note; she'll know what to do. _

_Yours Always._

_Helena._

Myka took off for the big giant pyramid in the middle of The Warehouse. Once she reached it, she started her search. She looked for about thirty minutes or so before she found what she was looking for. Also Helena had written another note

_TRUST ME._

This was all Helena had written. _Right, _she thought. Then she took off for the office. She burst in to see Artie and Claudia still working on the search for Helen Magnus. Whoever she was Myka was hoping she could help. Hoping that she could be the one that would finally be able to help them bring back Helena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"Anything?" Myka asked.

"No not yet, what's that." Asked Claudia, scrunching her eyebrows together and, noticing the book in her hand.

"I'm not, sure, I was just walking and I found myself were I put the grappler and I opened the box, and not only was there the note H.G. had left when she gave it to me but there was another one." Myka replied, handing Artie the note.

He took the note from Myka and Claudia stood over his shoulder as he read it to himself.

The book was black with sprits of gold on the cover with Egyptian Hieroglyphics all over it. It was thick and heavy. From what she could tell of the pages they where made of gold as well. She sat the book down to try to open it but she couldn't. Luckily Helena had stuck the note on top of the pages. In the center there was a deeper imprint then the rest of the markings. It looked like you would need some kind of lock or key to open it with.

"It looks like you might need some sort of key or something to open it, maybe whoever this Helen Magnus is, and maybe she has the real one." Said Myka.

"Let's hope so." Said Artie.

Artie had started his artifact rambling about the book. Normally Myka would join in; stuff like this is what she knew about, thanks to growing up in a book shop her whole life. But thanks to today, having some light of the slightest bit of hope of bringing Helena back was causing a stir of emotions for her. She was absentmindedly thumbing the ring when she started to zone out. Then she saw her, or what she though was H.G.

"Helena." she said, not as a question though, more as a statement of fact.

H.G. looked at her, walked right through the wall, and out into The Warehouse, Myka followed after her, leaving Pete and Claudia stuck with Artie and his rambling. Not knowing where she was going, or what or whom she was following, she looked for what she could only explain as Helena's ghost, or maybe another hologram, but that wouldn't be possible, seeing as how The Regents would have it, and the prison they had held her in. She walked until she finally decided that Helena was gone, so she turned around and walked back to the office.

"So what do you think…?" Claudia started to ask Myka.

None of them realized she left until now. They all ran out into The Warehouse looking for her.

"Myka!" Was all you could here echoing throughout The Warehouse.

Pete finally found her, "Myks, you look like you just saw a ghost." He said.

"I…I… I did, or I thought I did, but hey according to Artie they don't exist right." She replied.

"Hey guys, I found her." He yelled, making her jump.

Claudia and Artie came to where they were.

"Dude, where'd you go?" Asked Claudia.

"Well, I saw H.G., or at least I thought I did." She replied. Then she started thumbing the ring again.

"What's that, and where did you find it?" Artie asked.

"Oh, I forgot about this, its Helena's ring, I found it before I found the last note." She replied.

"Uh, Myka, is this the first time you've see H.G. since we got The Warehouse back?" Artie asked her

"Yeah, why?" She replied

"Claudia, go see if we got a ping yet on Magnus yet." He told her. "This can't be good, first the notes, then you mysteriously find her ring, and now your seeing her, something's off, something's not right."

Claudia took off for the office, with the rest of the trailing behind her. Myka didn't stop at the office though. She went outside to the SUV with Pete trailing behind her.

"Myks slow down, where ya goin?" He asked her.

"Back to the B&B, if we do have something, I want to leave right away, and I don't think my pajamas will be appropriate, especially when meeting someone from H.G.'s past." Replied Myka.

She got in and drove off, leaving Pete behind, he walked back into The Warehouse.

"Hey where's Myka, we got a ping." Claudia said.

"Sweet!" Pete exclaimed. "So what's the deal on this Magnus babe?"

"Well, she owns the Sanctuary, and she works there to. It's basically a safe place for what she calls Abnormals. Which the Abnormals are basically the creatures that live there, she believes that most of them are natural mutations, and some of them have been created on purpose. The design of this place is pretty sick, Artie how we've never heard of this place, or these Abnormals." Claudia finally finished.

"Well, it's off the grid, like we are, so of course nobody would have heard about it." Said Artie.

"So we should go get Myka and tell her, and then try to somehow get a hold of this Magnus person, and tell her what's happened and see if she can help." Pete said.

They agreed and they all headed back to the B&B. Myka had just finished getting dressed, and she was in the bathroom straightening her hair, when suddenly through the mirror she saw something behind her. She turned around to see slivery spools, of what the only way she could describe, smoke swirling in front of her. One of them reach out and guided itself to her and curled itself around a strand of hair, before guiding along her cheek.

"Helena." She said.

Then as quickly as it came the smoke or whatever it was, left. Still taking in what had just happened, she tried to call for Leena but the words wouldn't come out. She ran down stairs got Leena and brought her to the bathroom.

"What Myka, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to see if you can feel anything in here." She replied, even though she was completely panicked at this point, she wasn't going to show it.

First seeing Helena's ghost, and now this, whatever this thing was she could feel H.G.'s presence, and she was hoping Leena could feel it to. Somehow, H.G. was trying to make contact with her. She knew it, but she needed to be certain, before getting her hopes up on getting her back, and that Helen Magnus would help.

"Well?" She asked.

"I definitely feel something, but I'm not sure what it is though." Leena replied.

"It's Helena it has to be. I saw her earlier, and now this, whatever this was, I felt her. I can't explain it, but it was her I know it." She said

"Wait you saw her?" Leena asked.

"Yeah earlier at The Warehouse, it was just after I found her ring." Myka replied.

Just then they where interrupted by Claudia yelling they had gotten a ping on Magnus, and she went into the explanation of the Sanctuary and the Abnormals. She had the same questions Claudia had, so Artie explained himself again once more. Myka was lost in thought thinking of how she was going to explain to Dr. Magnus about what had happen to H.G. Then she suddenly got a chill, but this one of the more familiar ones. It wasn't a cold chill, like the ones you that make your hairs stand on end, no this one was warm, happy and familiar, like what she would feel every time she saw Helena, then she heard something or at least she thought she did.

"Myka." Came H.G.'s voice in an almost inaudible whisper.

She jumped and turned around, and right there in front of her stood, the great H.G. Wells, well her ghost anyway. But Myka didn't care. She was happy to see her, she almost ran to give her a hug, but then remembered she couldn't, and her happiness slowly faded.

"Helena, but how, I…I… don't understand. You died, I saw it happen." She said, her voce starting to crack.

"I know, and I am, or at least I think I am, I'm not sure really, I don't know how much time I have, but, when you find Helen, it may take some convincing, but she will come through, and you where right, we some how did managed to travel to the future, I guess Pete and vibes rubbed off on me. I sensed something was up, on a much grander scale then what I had done, and I went too see Magnus…" H.G. said as she faded away.

"Helena, please don't, don't go." Said Myka, not realizing she was almost shouting at this point.

The team hadn't realized what was going on until, she darted for the door. Pete grabbed her by he arm stopping her.

"Pete what are you doing, I have to go after her." She said, putting her hands over her face, starting to cry as she buried herself into Pete's shoulder.

"Okay we have to go to this Sanctuary, and when I say go I mean now, I don't think she can take this much longer." Pete said, "Claud, what's the fastest way to get to Old City?" He added.

"I agree. When we got the ping it looked like flying was the fastest way to get there, only a 3hr flight." Said Claudia.

"You three go, I'm gonna meet you, I need to speak with Mrs. Frederic about all that's happened, I sure she wanted to be filled in." Said Artie.

"You're right Artie, I do, and I will be." Came Mrs. Frederic's voice, from out of nowhere, and appearing in that mysterious way she does.

"Geez!" Claudia exclaimed.

"I _really_ hate that!" Exclaimed Pete.

Mrs. Frederic gave a look of aggravation, and with that they left and headed for Old City and the Sanctuary. Artie explained to Mrs. Frederic the events that happened through out the morning. Beginning with Myka finding the notes, to her finding H.G.'s ring, and about the note H.G. had left on what they thought was the real copy of The Book of the Dead. Mrs. Frederic got even more aggravated about that.

"This is making me angry, knowing somebody else has that book, we need to find it, and it needs to be found now, this is where we hope Dr. Magnus has it." She said

"Yes, I agree Irene, but what we also need, is to be sure Myka can do this." Came another all too familiar voice, Jane Lattimer.

Jane Lattimer was not only a Regent, but also Pete's mother, and guardian of The Warehouse.

"Of course she can handle this. This is Myka we are taking about." Said Artie. "She's been fine since the explosion, it's only been until now, until she… no it can't be can it?" Artie asked, with many thoughts running thorough his mind.

"The ring, you don't think H.G." Mrs. Frederic started

"No she couldn't have, could she." Artie said

"It is possible." Mrs. Frederic replied.

"What is it with you people, and not finishing sentences around here." Said Jane.

Artie got up and started putting stuff in his bag, with Jane and Mrs. Frederic watching him, both of them not saying anything, and Artie muttering to himself the whole time. When he was finished he left.

"Irene, do think they will be able to pull this off?" Jane asked.

"Jane, this is Lattimer and Bering we are talking about, some of the best agents The Warehouse has seen in quite sometime, Yes they both have been through great ordeals in their lifetime's, but they can do this." Mrs. Frederic answered.

"Yes, but we have never came in contact with artifact of this kind before, we have no previsions of the after math of something like this." Said Jane.

"This is where we hope it doesn't get to that magnitude, having a double artifact, and them interacting with each other, we do not need another Lewis G Carroll mirror incident. Hopefully Dr. Magnus will help, hopefully she knows what H.G. did, and she can help fix this." Mrs. Frederic replied.

With that they left the Bed and Breakfast, leaving Leena the only one there. Pete, Claudia, and Myka where already on their way to Old City, when Pete's Farnsworth started going off.

"Yeah." Pete said.

"Listen when you guys land, don't wait on me, I'll call when I get there, where's Myka?" He said.

"She's right here but she's asleep, why?" Pete replied.

"Good, we think we might be dealing with a double artifact, and you know what that means, double the artifact, double the energy, and their energies maybe working together some how. The last thing we need is another Alice incident." Artie told him.

"Right, Kirk out." Pete replied.

Soon after that their flight landed, and they where headed to the Sanctuary. Claudia gave Myka two phone numbers to call.

"Damn it, no answer." She said. And she tried the second one and the same thing no answer.

"Geez, what is it with people and not answering phones." She said, after calling both numbers twice.

Just then they had arrived at the Sanctuary. They walked up to the front gates, and they opened on their own. They took in the neogothic architecture design of the outside, while they where walking Claudia saw somebody standing on one of the roof tops watching them.

"Talk about creepy." She said loud to herself.

"What are you talking about Claud, this place is awesome, and who would have thought H.G.'s friends had this kind of money." Pete said.

" Pete!" Myka exclaimed, and the punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Pete replied.

"Oh, that didn't hurt." Said Myka.

"Guys, come on, and the money's not what I was talking about, I mean we're being watched, look." She said pointing at the roof top, which now was empty.

"Uh, Claud there's nobody there. " Pete said. "Are you sure you're not going crazy."

"No, I know I saw someone." She replied.

They got to the door, Pete knocked on it, and nobody answered. Then Myka started pounding on it. Then they opened.

"Hi Kate Freelander, can I help you?" Said Kate, while giving Pete the stair down.

"Hi, I'm Myka Bering, we're with the secret service and this is my partner Agent Lattimer, and Agent Donovan, and we're here to see Dr. Magnus." Myka replied, flashing her badge.

"Well she's not here right now, so you'll have to come back later." Kate told her, and she started to close the door, when she was forcefully stopped by Myka's hand blocking it from being shut.

"Look, I know she's here and I need too speak with her." She said.

" Like I said, she's not here, come back later." Said Kate, giving Myka an attitude, and rolling her eyes.

Myka took in a deep breath and rubbed her hand on her forehead, "I don't have the time to come back later, and this is a matter of life and death, so move aside and let me in or…" Myka was cut off by Kate.

"Or what?" She sarcastically asked, rolling her eyes again.

Myka went to raise her fist at her but then was stopped dead in her tracks, when another female voice, with a thick English accent, came from behind Kate.

"Kate, that's enough." Came the female voice.

Kate moved aside to show who the voice was coming from. She had dark brow, curly hair, but not as curly as Mykas, and side bangs. She was tall and thin, and had blue eyes. She was wearing a black button up blouse, similar to the ones H.G. wore, and like H.G. , she wore it buttoned up to a certain point, but unlike H.G, she wore a black undershirt, she also wore a black skirt to match, heals and a leather jacket.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Helen Magnus, and welcome to The Sanctuary." She greeted them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

_London, summer 1893._

"_Charles!, I'm going to go see Magnus, and I am not sure when I will be home, so it looks as though you will be on your own for tonight." Helena told her brother as she was walking out the door and grabbing her coat. _

_H.G. walked down the cobblestone streets, in the rain, she didn't want to take a carriage, and she wasn't in the mood to bother with the hassle of trying to get one. Luckily she wasn't in a dress or else the bottom of it would have been ruined, not that she would have cared; she would take trousers and a blazer any day, rather then the corset and a puffy dress. After what seamed like an eternity she finally reached Helen's home. She walked through the all too familiar gates, and up to the doors, and knocked on them, and they opened._

"_Helena, you are absolutely drenched, please do come in before you catch a cold." Was how she was greeted by Helen._

"_Thank you Helen." She replied._

"_Let's go into my study, where we can talk in private, I'll get you a change of clothes and put on some tea." Helen told her._

"_Oh, don't make a fuss Magnus, but a pot of tea does sound nice." H.G. replied._

"_Oh, alright, you are so stubborn sometimes Helena, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Helen._

_H.G. and Magnus walked to the kitchen so she could make the tea. As they walked H.G. had explained that she wanted to go an expedition to Egypt, and she could use her help along with Nicola's, James and John's. Magnus put some water in the tea pot, and put it on the stove, and waited for the water in side to boil. Helen thought about H.G.'s offer for adventure for a moment before she finally answered. _

"_It does sound like a good trip, I will have to talk to the others, but I am sure they will be up for it." She finally answered._

"_Brilliant." H.G. replied with glee._

_Just then the tea pot started to make a loud, ear piercing whistle. So Magnus went and took it off the burner, she got two cups and filled them with tea. They took the tea with them back to Helen's study, H.G. staid, because Magnus wouldn't let her leave until the rain had ended later on that evening. _

* * *

Sanctuary, Present day.

"Please come in, Agent…"Helen lingered questioningly and let Myka finish her sentence.

Helen new who Myka was because she remembered what she looked like from when H.G. had showed her the picture on her phone from when she had called her that day. Helen didn't want to raise suspicion, so she played it off like she had no idea. She knew how to do this kind of thing because of her many years of practice.

"Agent Bering." Myka replied, flashing her badge again.

"Yes, Agent Bering, and too what may I ask brings the secret service to this part of Old City?" Asked Helen.

Magnus took in the sight of the other two agents with Myka. First looking at Claudia. This must have been who H.G. was talking about who would have gotten along so well with Ashley, and she was right, given the red headed, tech nerd, her and Ashley would have clicked in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. Then she looked at Pete. She could see what Helena had meant by him not being able to trust people right away. She could also see what she meant by him being a movie and comic book buff, but Magnus instantly took a liking to him. Then came Myka. She could tell something was wrong with her. She could tell firstly by her body language, she could tell she had been broken, but to what extent she couldn't figure out, maybe she was too damaged to be figured out. But that would be Will's job.

She noticed the ring on her ring finger, and she new exactly whose it was. She had known Helena long enough, to what kind personal effects she kept on her all the time. Then she let her eyes wonder a little while longer. She noticed the chain around her neck, _that has to be her locket, _Helen thought to herself. Then she looked at her clothing, she knew the blouse and the dress pants where her normal on the job clothes, but not the trench coat style jacket.

She moved aside and let them come in, and she started towards her study.

"We where in the middle of an investigation and your name just so happened your name came up as a friend of the victim." Myka replied.

"Oh?" She inquisitively replied. "And may I inquire as to who this person is?"

"A Miss. Helena Georgina Wells." Myka replied.

Magnus hid her look of shock, another good thing about being one hundred and sixty two years old she could hide feelings and facial expressions very well. How well; she didn't know, from what she knew from what H.G. told her, Myka was one of the best agents of her time. Myka watched Helen as she took in this news. If she was lying she couldn't tell. Normally she could read people like a book, but given Magnus's age and experience she had just about the same, if not even more experience in this field as H.G. had.

"Well, I'm more then willing to give my full cooperation in this investigation as possible, and please, you are more then welcome to stay in my home as log as you need to." Magnus replied, she turned to Kate who was still hadn't left the room, "Please see to it that our gusts are given proper accommodations for the duration of their stay."

Magnus waited for Kate to leave the room before she spoke again,

"Look, I know how you are, and I know why you're here." Magnus told them.

"Oh really, and just exactly who is it do you think we are?" Claudia asked.

"Well, Miss Donovan." She turned to Claudia, who had a look of surprise on her face, "I do know one thing you, are not with the Secret Service, Miss. Bering and Mr. Lattimer where ex-gents at one point in their career but not anymore. You are with Warehouse 13." Helen concluded.

They fell silent, all three of there jaws drooped. The three of them were all wondering the same question. How is it she knew about them but they knew nothing about her. After a minute or so of dead silence, Myka finally gathered words to speak.

"So, you will help us then?" Asked Myka

"As much as I possibly can." Helen replied

Myka gave a sigh of relief. Now she had every bit of her hope back. The only thing she was uncertain about was if Helen had the real Book of the Dead, and hoped she would know how to use it to help them. She was hoping Helen knew what H.G. had done all those years ago.

* * *

_London summer, 1893._

_Helena's basement._

_Helena was hard at work looking over some blue prints she had gotten from Warehouse 12. She had the door locked because she didn't want Charles coming in and being nosey. She had papers sprawled out all over her table and the floor, most of them had been scribbled on with notes and drawings. Some of them where new inventions, some old. Some where stuff she was working on stuff for the Warehouse, other where just snippets that she would later give Charles for new stories to write. _

_Charles was in the study when heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to see who it was._

"_Ah, Magus how good it is to see you, and I see you've brought James, Nicola, and John with, you. She's locked herself in the basement again I'm afraid, been down there all day she has; maybe you can coax her out." Charles greeted them._

_He led them to the basement, and knocked on the door._

"_I told you Charles, I do not want to be bothered." Her muffled voice came from the confines of the basement._

"_H.G. its Helen." Helen yelled through the door._

_H.G. stopped what she was doing. She walked up the steps, unlocked the door opened it, and let them in._

"_Thank You, Charles." She told him before close the door one more._

_Helen took in the state of H.G.'s work area. The total disorder was so unlike her, but yet at the same time it was. If you where someone new visiting her home, and where just an acquaintance, you would not get to see this side of H.G. at all. Once Helena had her mind set to some thing there was no changing it. If and idea was stuck in her head or she need her privacy this is where she would come._

_Helen examined H.G.'s appearance. She notice her disheveled hair, her sunken eyes, form lack of sleep. She wondered how many either sleepless or restless sleepless nights she had gone without. She could tell something was wrong but she didn't know what. The other three just stood there in silence waiting for Magnus to say something._

"_H.G. what is all this?" Helen asked._

"_Oh you, its just tippets of this and that, it's nothing really." H.G. replied._

"_Well judging by the way you look, I'd say it a little more then nothing." Said Helen_

"_Oh, honestly Magnus, must you if you insist." She replied. "The real reason for me wanting to go to Egypt is this."_

_She showed the one of the drawings she had drawn of a book. _

"_It's the Egyptian Book of the Dead. It has the Warehouse Regents so spooked they won't even let us go after it. I've tried but they keep denying my request."_

"_Well, I must say, I am always up for a knack of adventure." Watson replied._

"_Watson, do not encourage her." Helen scolded him._

"_I'm up for it!" Nicola said excitedly._

"_By George, Magnus, come on it's a once in a life time opportunity." Said Watson enthusiastically._

"_Oh alright, if you insist." Magnus sighed, and gave in._

"_Helen, other then this there is something I need to further more discus with you, in a more privet matter, here would not be the best of places to do so." She tilted her head upwards to indicate that she did not want Charles being able to eaves droop in on them._

"_Yes, of course, you can come for dinner tonight and we will discus it then." Helen told her _

_H.G. gave her a nod of approval. Helena stopped what she was doing to go fix them some tea. Normally Helen wasn't one to snoop, but she let her curiosity get the best of her, so she began to look through her notes and drawings. James gave her an inquisitive look._

"_What? I'm just curious, and only looking out for her, you saw what she looked like, did you not?" Helen asked._

"_Yes but…" Watson started, but was cut off because he heard H.G.'s footsteps from the other side of the door._

_Helena opened the door, and had the tray of tea in her hands, Nicola was clearing a spot on her work bench so that she would have a place to set it. H.G. set the tray down; Helen was looking through some of the some of the papers when she found one that she thought was interesting._

"_Helena, what's this." She asked with curiosity, showing her the drawing._

"_Oh, that, that's nothing." She replied._

_It had two chairs sitting on a platform, both facing opposite side of each other, with metal bars on both of them. Then on the one side of the platform there was something resembling a long metal box, with a date, month, and year sketched in the middle, with wiring and knobs all over the front, with three light bulbs on the top, and a pull down leaver on the side._

"_It doesn't look like nothing." Said Helen._

"_Must you really, Helen, we'll discus it at dinner." H.G. said aggravation in her voice._

_If, Helen knew one thing about H.G., it was when to let something go she told her to, so for now she let it go but was going to bring up the drawing again later. H.G. had moved on to a different part of her work area, and was looking at something through one of the beakers she had. Watson, Tesla and Helen, all three taking in observations about H.G. _

"_Well, H.G. I am afraid we must be going. I'll see you at dinner?" Magnus asked_

_H.G. barely looked up from her work, but she gave her a reassuring nod, and let her guest let themselves out._

"_Well, Watson what do you think?" Helen asked, once they where out earshot from Charles._

"_About what, Magnus." He replied._

"_You know very well, what, I saw you and you to Nicola." Helen said._

"_Well, I saw just as much as you did." Nicola Replied._

"_Yes, but I just want to see if my analysis was right." Said Magnus._

"_She's had lack of rest, she's aggravated, seems a little out of place." Watson began _

"_She was rather distant, distracted among many things. Need we go on?" Nicola concluded._

"_It seems many of my observations where indeed correct. When she gets like this it makes me wonder why she goes to these lengths that maker her get this bad, other then her determination." Helen replied._

"_You know H.G, though, once she gets something in mind there's no changing it." Said John._

"_John does have a point there Magnus." Said Watson._

_Helen shook her head and rolled her eyes, and stared out of the window of the carriage. The rest of the ride home was silent. She had asked the other three to stay, knowing more then likely if they had, H.G. would not talk to her about the drawing but it was worth the risk. _

_When H.G. didn't show up, Helen sent the other three home, and went to check on Helena, and was greeted yet again by Charles at the door._

"_Where's H.G.?" Helen asked Charles._

"_She still down in the basement, why?" He replied._

"_Oh, she was supposed to come too talk to me about something, but when she didn't show up, I got worried and deicide to come check on her." Said Helen._

"_I can go let her know you are here." Charles told her._

"_No, no it's quite alright, I will go myself." She replied._

_Charles gave her a nod of approval stepped aside and let her in. Magnus went down to the basement, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she picked the lock and let herself in and then she had seen why Helena hadn't shown up for dinner._

* * *

Sanctuary, Present day.

"Please, let me give you the tour of The Sanctuary." Said Helen.

Pete and Claudia agreed, Myka was still lost in thought, when she was suddenly jeered by Pete.

"What do you think, Myks?" He asked

"About what?" She replied.

"About checking out this place." Claudia told her.

"Oh, yeah sure, sounds great." She replied, her voice was distant and her mind was elsewhere.

_Just like Helena,_ Magnus thought to herself. They all got up and followed Helen, and they started their walk around this magnificent place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

As they where walking around the sanctuary, all three of them where amazed. They where introduced to the Big Guy, Henry, and Will. She explained to them that Big Guy had been one of her patients and that when he recovered he would never leave so she let him stay and gave him a spot on her staff. Henry was their Claudia in male form, they clicked right away, and he started showing her all his tech stuff he had, and they lost her after that, so it was just Magnus, Myka and, Pete. Then they met Will. Will was Magnus' second in command.

"Ah, Will, this is Agent Lattimer, and Agent Bering." She introduced them. "They will be staying with us for a few days." Said

Just then Myka's Farnsworth started going off.

"Excuse me." She said, she went around the corner, so that nobody could here the conversation.

"Yeah Artie, what's up." She said.

"Oh, good your there, where's Pete and Claudia?' He replied.

"Pete and I are with Dr. Magnus, and Claudia made a new friend so she's with him, don't worry, she's perfectly safe.' She told him.

"Oh, that's reassuring, anyway I was just letting you guys know that, I've just landed and I'll be there soon." Artie Told her.

Her screen went blank and she returned to the others.

"Sorry that was our boss checking in, he's on his way here as well." Said Myka.

"Good, I will have a fourth room prepared then." Helen replied.

"Wait, four?" Asked Will.

"Yes Agent Donavan, is with Henry." Magnus Replied.

"Right, I see." He replied.

With that they continued their walk around The Sanctuary. They cam to a large domed room that had some Abnormals in different types of habitats.

"Dr. Magnus." Myka began but was interrupted by Helen

"Oh, please call me Helen or Magnus. I'm not one much for formality." Helen replied.

"Alright, Helen, I don't understand, why are these Abnormals locked up when others can roam as they like?" Myka asked.

"Well, its quite simple really, these Abnormals chose to be, well locked up, as you put it." Replied Helen.

"Wait, what do you mean, they chose to be." asked Pete.

"Well, some see themselves more of a danger then others, so we give them a choice, to roam about The Sanctuary as they please, or we put them in familiar habitats." Helen answered.

"Right, I see." Myka replied.

They left this part of the Sanctuary, and continued their tour, then Pete's Farnsworth went off.

"Yes, Artie." He answered.

"I'm here, where are you guys?" Artie asked.

"Headed your way, Kirk out." Pete answered.

With that they headed back for Helen's study, and to the front doors. While walking, Helen thought she saw something, so she excused herself, while Pete and Myka went to go get Artie. She flowed it into the library. When she saw who it was, there was no doubt hiding her emotions was not optional. She knew who this was, but yet could not believe she was standing before her, Myka told her something had happen to her, but yet here she was. It wasn't a ghost or, at least she didn't think it was, it was too real, it took her a minute or so, to finally get over the shock of what and who she was looking at.

"Helena?" She said questioningly.

"Magnus? You can see me?" H.G. asked.

Helen shook her head, and H.G. continued.

"I do not know how much time I have, before I wake up again, if that's even what you want to call it, but you have to help them, I'm not sure how much time I have on my end but I am doing everything…" H.G. never finished her sentence

Just as she started to fade away Myka, Pete and Artie, had found them, and Myka took off towards here.

"H.G.!" She exclaimed, still walking towards her fading shadow.

"Myka!" Helena exclaimed.

Then she completely faded. As soon as she faded away, Myka stopped dead in her tracks, and she let a tear fall, and wiped it away as soon as it appeared. Taking in what had just happened and looking at Myka, Helen knew just how broken she really was and how important it was for here to help them bring her back.

_London summer 1893,_

_Helena's Basement._

"_Charles!" Helen yelled from the basement._

_Charles came down to the basement, only to find H.G. passed out on the floor and Magnus standing over her._

"_Charles, send a telegraph to James, and Nicola, to come right away, and tell James to bring my medical bag. Quickly!" She exclaimed._

_Helen gathered H.G, in her arms and brought her up to her room. As she did so, she muttered something. All Helen could make out was "My". Helen made out what looked like to be scorch marks on H.G.'s clothes, and she saw a fresh cut on her forehead, she yelled for Charles to bring her a bowl with some fresh waster and a washcloth. As he was doing so, there came a knock on the door, he answered it._

"_Watson and Tesla, she's upstairs in Helena's room." He told them as they let themselves in and headed up the stairs._

"_Oh, thank goodness!" She exclaimed, grabbing her medical bag from Watson, "Where, is…" Just as soon as she started Charles walked in the room with the washcloth and water bowl._

"_What's the matter, what's happened to her?" He Asked._

"_You know as much as I do Charles, I'll let you know more once I find out." Helen replied._

"_But…" Charles was cut off by Nicola_

"_Charles dear boy, why don't we go and wait downstairs, so that Magnus can work her magic, what do you say?" Nicola told him._

_Nicola dragged Charles by the arm and led them down stairs, with Helen and Watson tending to H.G. Helen removed H.G.'s top layer of clothing to see how far the burn marks had gotten; they hadn't gotten to her skin, so she buttoned back up her shirt and vest, just as she was going to take care of the cut on her forehead, the door opened and Nicola waked in, and stood by Watson. She covered her up, and grabbed the water bowl and washcloth; she dipped the washcloth in the water and wiped the blood off of her forehead. Once she saw how bad the cut was she started digging through her bag, got out a sewing needle and string, and started sewing the cut back together._

"_Damn it, Helena, what did you do to yourself." Helen said aloud to herself. _

"_Myka." H.G. muttered, just barely audible but Helen heard it. _

_Just then H.G.'s eyes flutter opened. She took in a deep breath. She tried to thrust herself up but the look on Helen's told her not to move, so she stayed where she was. She didn't speak; didn't move; she knew Helen heard her, and was bound to ask questions sooner or later. _

"_Where am I?" H.G. asked_

"_Your bedroom, the year is 1893." Helen reassured her._

_The others just stood there and looked at each other inquisitively. Helen looked over at them and she judged them by the way they where looking at each other they hadn't heard what she muttered before she had woken up._

"_Thank you, Helen, but I will no longer be needing…" She didn't finish sentence when Magnus cut her off._

"_On the contrary, I will be staying the rest of the night and most of the day tomorrow, along with Nicola and James, to help keep an eye on you." Helen told her._

_H.G. rolled her eyes, and shook her head and rolled over on her side and pretend to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with Helens badgering. She could hear the three of them talking, about what she didn't know, they kept their voices to a minimum, so as to not to wake her. Soon after that she eventually did fall sleep._

_H.G. found herself in the all too familiar place. The sun was bright and shining, with trees all around, and leafs covered the ground. She saw herself standing next to Claudia, and she had the sphere which contained the Janus Coin in it, which was also the prison the Regents had held her in before Emily Lakes memories where restored. Pete and Myka where having a discussion, more like an argument really, on whether or not to destroy the coin. _

"_**That would be like, burning down a library with a friend trapped inside." She heard Myka say**_

"_**I know, we are at war, and wars have casualties." She heard Pete tell, her and he was walking away**_

"_**No!" Myka told him**_

"_**Okay, so you're willing to live with possibility that Sykes might get what he wants." Pete yelled at Myka.**_

"_**H.G. would never help him." She replied.**_

"_**Myka, the man has proven he can get information from any one!" Pete yelled back. "Even Steve is working for him!"**_

"_**No he's not, I know he's not." Claudia said, joining in with the argument.**_

"'_**Kay, just hold up, both of you, and deal with reality." Claudia turned way and walked back to the car.**_

"_**Claudia, Claudia." Pete yelled, looking back at Myka. **_

"_**Myka, I'm just thinking for the greater good." He told her.**_

_**Myka was on the verge of crying. Her eyes where red and puffy.**_

"_**As long as that coin exists, it can be used against The Warehouse." He said.**_

"_**The answer is still no, we can not- I will not- destroy H.G. Wells." Myka replied, her voice cracking on the H.**_

_Then H.G. saw herself appear._

"_**May I offer an opinion?" She hear herself ask**_

_**And Myka turned around. **_

"_**I figured she should be part of this discussion." Claudia told them.**_

"_**There is no discussion!" Myka exclaimed.**_

"_**Agreed, if you want to protect The Warehouse, you must destroy the coin." H.G. told them.**_

_Further discussion went on abut destroying the coin or not. It took her more convincing before Myka finally gave in, but she did._

"_**How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better then anyone else?" She asked Myka**_

"_**I wish I knew." Myka answered her, her voice cracking even more now, and tears swelling up in her eyes, but she wasn't letting them fall.**_

_**Claudia then turned the sphere counter clock wise to put her back inside. She took out the coin and gave it to Pete. She saw Both Claudia and Myka starting to cry and walk back to the SUV. Pete was about to destroy the coin, but the next thing he knew he was being stopped by Steve and his new partner Marcus.**_

_**Then the next thing she remembered was being in an airfield, getting kidnapped by Walter Sykes, and going to China, and finding, as Claudia would put it, the back door to The Warehouse. She remembered Tyler getting his head split open by the ax and then shooting the gun she held in her hand at Myka.**_

"_**Myka, are you alright!" She exclaimed.**_

_She never finished her dream, or memory, or whatever you would call it. Hearing the gunshot and seeing herself firing a gun at someone she cared about, caused her to suddenly wake up. She rested herself on her elbows on the bed, almost calling for Myka, but she then remembered there would be no point because she wouldn't be there. _

_She looked around the room to see who all was there, Helen and James where still there but Nicola was nowhere to be found. She felt a sting sensation on the right side of her forehead, she felt it to see where it was coming from then she remembered the cut that Helen had stitched up. She quietly got up, so as to not wake Magnus and Watson, and went to see if she could find Nicola. She walked quietly to the door, almost tiptoeing, twisting the knob slowly, so that way she wouldn't be caught by Helen, opened it, walked out and shut it quietly. _"That was easier then I thought."_ H.G. thought to herself._

_She thought Nicola may have been down stairs in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. When she got to the bottom of the staircase there was no light on in the kitchen, so she continued her search. She looked in her study, no sign of him, then she made her was down to the basement, and she saw a dim light coming through the bottom of the door. She opened it and she found Nicola, with no surprise a wine glass in his hand, and looking through her things. _

"_I should have known you'd be down here." H.G. sighed; her tone was deeper then usual, and more sultry._

"_Well, how did you get past the guards." Nicola replied._

"_Come on Nicola, I am me." She teased with a smirk._

_Nicola smirked in return and he picked up one of the drawings._

"_What's this?" He asked curiously._

"_Really Nicola, did Magnus put you up to this." She asked a slight tone of aggravation in her voice._

"_No, just some doings of my own, you know me." He replied._

"_Yes that I do, a little all to well." H.G. sighed._

"_So, are you going to answer my question or not, H.G.?" He asked._

"_It's a Time Machine." She answered._

"_My God! H.G., you are absolutely brilliant!" Nicola exclaimed._

_She went into explaining her whole reason behind it, which she would later explain to Helena, but that would be for another time, they eventually moved from her working area, to some chairs she had across the room. She guessed she was more tired then she thought because she eventually fall back asleep while the two of them where talking. So Nicola scooped her up in his arms, and brought her back upstairs to her bedroom once again. When the door opened, it woke up Watson._

"_Oh my, if Magnus found out she would be in a fit." Watson said._

"_Just help me get her on the bed, dear boy." Nicola replied._

_Watson got up out of his chair and moved to the bed. He pulled back covers as Nicola placed H.G. on the bed without waking her up, and pulled the covers over her. With that the two of them walked out of the room and walked down to the basement so they could talk without waking the other two women up._

Sanctuary, Old City, Present day.

Myka was having trouble sleeping. Normally if H.G. was there with her she would have went across the hall and knocked on her door, and they would end up talking to one another until she fell asleep, but these days it wasn't possible. Especially since she, as Pete would say "Went all Lady Cuckoo.", she hadn't done this since she was taken away by the Regents and held in the god awful prison that they had held her in. She tried one more time rolling over on her side and going back to sleep but it didn't work.

She got up put on H.G.'s jacket, over her boy shorts and tank top, and started walking around the Sanctuary. She found the sounds that the different Abnormals made where quite peaceful but it didn't help with the restlessness, so she continued walking. She then found herself at the library; she found herself looking though Helens books; she had loads more then H.G. had. She also found she had all of H.G.'s books she found herself picking up her copy of the Time Machine. She opened the front cover and she saw Helena's handwriting.

_Dearest Helen,_

_I hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think._

_Your Friend, _

_H.G. Wells._

Myka ran her hand over the note and found herself giving a giggle at it. _I bet you would have written this on a Post-It_ _if they had been invented back then,_ she thought to herself. She put the book where she found it.

Helen just so happened to up and in her study, at her desk, when she looked up from her and at her computer screen, she the security cameras on and she saw Myka aimlessly walking about. She watched her for a minute before she said something.

"Hello, what is this, and where might you be going." She asked herself, full of curiosity.

She watched for a few more seconds when Myka found herself on her favorite roof top.

Myka finally found herself on one of the roof tops of this beautiful place. Why, she didn't know but she felt a little more peaceful up here. One way she looked, she saw a view of the courtyard they had walked through earlier that day, but if she turned the other way, she saw the river, and the cityscape of Old City, and it lighted buildings; she liked this view the best, so she climbed up on one of the platforms and leaned against the wall, and let the gentle breeze blow through her hair. She thought she was alone for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Don't do it." The voice told her, making her jump and turn around to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh, no I…I would never." Myka replied.

Helen gave a small smile from the corner of her lips, "I wasn't being serious darling, and I know you wouldn't, I come up here to do the same thing some times."

"Really" Myka replied, and flashed a small smile.

Magnus shook her head "I find it rather peaceful actually, funny, I though you would have stayed in the library." She told her.

"I was going to but, I didn't feel like reading, it didn't feel right, with what's been happening…" Myka trailed off.

"I know what you mean, so I'm taking it that's not the first time you've seen her then." Helen asked.

"No." Myka replied, and took a deep breath, "The first time I saw was at The Warehouse, we where in the middle of a discussion, and it was like she was almost transparent. She looked at me so I flowed her but she had disappeared before she even made it past the walls."

"I see. Well, you'll be happy to know, I've gotten in contact with some friends of ours and they said they would help as well, and they will be here by tomorrow." Helen told her.

"Oh, okay, thank you, just out of curiosity Nicola Tesla wouldn't happen to be one of them would he?" Myka asked her.

"Why, yes he would be, is that a problem?"

"No" Myka said, with a strained sigh and started rubbing her neck, "No, just the before we left…" Myka got cut off.

"Did someone mention my name?" Came a male's voice from out of nowhere.

Their unexpected guest, even though Myka could see who it was, and Helen knew who it was but couldn't see him, made them both jump. Myka held onto the wall so as she wouldn't fall off the side. He was slightly taller the Helen, he was thin, blue eyes, and a spiked disheveled hair.

"And who might this lovely creature be, Helen." He said, walking over to Myka and giving her a kiss on the hand.

Myka felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she felt them starting to tune red, as she blushed.

"My dear chivalry is not dead you know, Nicola Tesla, at your service." Nicola introduced himself.

Myka laughed, and had a smile on her face. She hadn't had a good laugh or a good smile since she had lost H.G., but for some reason she did, and it felt good to have a good laugh. Yes granted she would laugh and joke around with Pete and Claudia, but it wasn't the same. This was a different kind, maybe it was because she had the hope of getting Helena back.

"I'm Myka, Myka Bering." She introduced herself.

"Ah, yes the infamous Myka." He smugly replied, with a mischievous smirk coming into play on lips.

"Nicola!" Helen scolded him.

"What Helen, oh, I'm sure she told you about her to." He replied.

"W…What did she say?" Myka asked.

"Oh, the usual this and that." Nicola replied.

"Nicola, that's enough." Helen scolded.

"No, I have a right to know, _what _did she say?" Myka replied.

"There will be a time and place for that, but it's not now and not our place." Helen told her. "Anyway," She said turning back to Nicola, "Nicola, what are you doing here, you are not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"You know me Helen, any chance to help out a friend in need." He replied.

"Yes, that's what scares me." Helen replied back, she turned back to Myka "Excuse us; we've got a _lot_ of catching up to do."

Myka gave her a nod, and they went to leave and Helen turned around "Myka, I can assure you everything is going to be alright, we will get her back."

With that, Magnus and Nicola turned around and disappeared through the door way, and Myka went back to her plat form. As Helen and Nicola were walking to her study they ran into Kate.

"Hey doc." Kate said as they passed by, and not even acknowledging Tesla

"Kate, what are you doing up this late?" She replied

"Oh, just looking for Agent Bering, I figured I should apologize for earlier since they're gonna be stuck here for a while" Kate told her, completely ignoring Nicola.

"Yes right, well, she's on the roof top." Helen told her, and they continued to the study.

Kate smiled headed for the roof top.

* * *

_London, summer 1893._

_The next thing H.G. saw was her back at The Warehouse, not as Emily Lake, not as a Hologram, but she was herself again. She saw Pete, Artie, and Myka trying to disarm the artifact nuclear bomb. Only this time was different. She wasn't actually watching, she was in her own body, experiencing this for the second time. She turned around and grabbed the electricity chords to initiate the barrier from out side to inside, to around the three of them. _

_She knew Myka wouldn't approve of her going and getting herself blown up, but it was the only way to save her. So she connected the ends together, and the barrier surrounded them in a smell bubble._

"_**Helena?" Mykas said, with her voice cracking.**_

"_**You should be safe now." H.G. replied.**_

"_**But you're out there." Said Myka., now with tears swelling up in her eyes, but not letting them fall.**_

"_**The barrier had to be initiated from somewhere out side." H.G. told her.**_

_**Helena smiled one of those 'everything's going to be alright' smiles before she took in the smell of The Warehouse "I smell apples" was the last thing She told her.**_

_**Myka returned the smile and then closed her eyes. H.G. went to say something else but decided not to. She could feel the heat from the flames quickly approaching, and the next thing she knew, she was binging engulfed in them. **_

_Helena awoke from her nightmare, almost calling for Myka again, but that would be useless, so she looked around to who all was in her bedroom, it was only Helen. James and Watson where nowhere to be found. _

_She only saw Helen. She could tell it was morning but didn't know what time it was. She got out of bed went to her drawer, got out her pocket watch, ten a.m., Just as se was about to put the watch back Helen woke up. _

"_And just where do think you are going?" Helen asked. _

_H.G. jumped, she actually thought Magnus was asleep. But she was proven wrong. Helena put the watch back in the drawer._

"_Helen, I…I thought you where still asleep." H.G. replied, still getting over being unexpectedly scared._

"_And here I thought you knew me so well." Magnus smirked._

_H.G. retuned the smirk along with a little snort she knew what was coming, so she let spill out._

"_Helen, look, I know I'm going to sound crazy, but, I don't belong here. I belong somewhere else, in the future. That's what I've been I doing in the basement, trying to figure out way back. I died, yes, but I wasn't finished there. Not yet. That's also why I need to get that book. I know it can help I just know it."_

_Magnus didn't say anything, she just sat there in silence taking in what H.G. just told her. Helena started pacing the room. After what seamed like hours, even though it had only been just minutes Magnus finally spoke._

"_Alright." Helen said, her tone more sultry then usual._

_H.G. stopped in her tracks. She knew Helen actually ment it this time. She smiled one of those thank you I'll owe you smiles. H.G. got undressed out of the clothes she was wearing and put on her robe. She didn't care whether or not Helen was in the room. She headed for the door._

"_Where are you going?" Helen asked._

"_Down to the basement to work." H.G. replied._

_Before Magnus could protest Helena was already out the door and headed down the stairs. She passed the kitchen, where she saw James and Nicola. Surly the where trying to avoid being in the same room s\as Charles. Then they saw Helen chasing after her._

"_Helena, get back here this instant!" She yelled._

_H.G. simply ignored her, and by now the other two where following after them like lost puppies. _

"_Damn it, H.G., I mean it!" Helen scolded again._

_By then H.G. was already in the basement, and had the door locked. Helen pounding away at the door. _

"_I swear it's like talking to child some times." She was telling one of them._

_H.G. didn't care though, she determined now more then ever to get back to Myka. She had to; she didn't care how, or what lengths it took, she just simply had to._

* * *

Sanctuary, Present day.

Myka was fixing to head back to her room when the door to the room top opened again. She was expecting her unexpected guest to be maybe Claudia or Pete, but not Kate Freelander.

"Oh, hello." Myka said surprisingly.

"Uh, hi." Kate replied. "Look Agent Bering…"

"Myka, please, you can call Myka." She interrupted her.

"Alright, Myka, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. We're like family here, and we all do what we have to do to protect each other. You know what I mean. " Kate told her.

Myka smiled and replied with "Yeah, I know what you mean. We're the same way. And we'd anything to protect The Warehouse, and our family."

"Whoa! No way!" Kate replied with excitement, "Dude, I thought that place was just a myth."

"Nope, it's quite real." Myka replied

"That's so awesome!" Said Kate, "So what do you guys need with the docs help?"

"Well it's along story really." Myka replied.

"I got nothing but time." Kate told her.

Myka didn't really want to talk about it, but at the same time she did. Maybe that's why Helen came up to talk to her, but for some reason, she felt uncomfortable to talk to some from Helena's past about her present state, but with Kate's begging and pleading, Myka gave in, and told her the long story. After she told Kate about H.G., she waited for her response. It took her a few minuets to take it, but she finally answered.

"Whoa, so H.G. Wells is actually a woman." She finally replied.

"Mmhm." Replied Myka, with a small smile forming for the corner of her mouth.

"Dude, I knew Magnus and H.G. knew each there, but she didn't really talk about it that much, but I guess I know why now."

Myka yawned. She knew Kate's question didn't need an answer, and if it did she was not the one to tell her. Myka didn't know that much of Helena's and Magnus' friendship herself, but that would have to wait for another time. Right now their was too much at stake. She started to walk towards the door when she was stopped by Kate.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kate asked.

Myka had just then realized she was starting to shiver, "Oh, I was just gonna go back inside, I didn't realize how cold I was, and plus it's late, but if you want to walk back with me, your more then welcome to." She replied.

Kate took Myka up on her offer and they walked back to Mykas room. Just before Mykas opened the door and Kate was about to walk around the corner Kate turned around.

"Hey Bering!" She called.

Myka turned around "Yeah."

"You just made a new friend." She told her. "Good night."

Myka smiled back and told her good night, and went inside her room. She didn't eve bother to take off Helena's jacket before she climbed in to bed. She was more tired then she thought she was, once her head hit the pillow she was fast sleep.

"Nicola sometimes I wish you would learn to keep your mouth shut!" Helen scolded him, once they reached her study.

"Oh, come on Magnus, you know H.G. as well as I do, and from what I can tell of the lovely Miss. Bering, they have many likenesses." He replied

"Yes, I have noticed that, even though she hasn't been here that long, but what Helena has told us is to stay between us, until or even if we can bring her back, and if when we bring her back, H.G. decides to tell her, is that understood." Said Helen.

"But…" Nicola began.

"No buts', it's not our, place." She told him

"Fine." He replied with a sigh.

"Hey doc!" Came a voice through her warlike talkie, that shouldn't be.

"Yes Claudia, where's Henry?" Magnus replied.

"Oh, he had to go help Big Guy with something, but he'll back in a minute, but I thought you would might wanna know, after H.G.'s last appearance we set up the infrared scanners and, well let's just say I got some activity, and thought you might wanna know." Claudia told her.

"Thank you Claudia. Nicola and I will meet you in lab in a few moments." Replied Magnus.

With that her and Nicola headed for the lab, where they had also found they where not the only ones there. They found Pete, Artie, Kate, and the Big Guy there as well, but not Myka. Helen though Claudia might have thought Myka had had enough with what's been going on and need her rest, and they would fill her in in the morning.

"What's showing up on the sensors?" Magnus asked Claudia upon entering the room.

"Well, come have a look for yourself doc." Claudia replied.

"Pleas call me Helen or Magnus, no need with formality here." She replied. "Oh, my that dose look interesting, and it's saying she's right here in the lab, but I'm not seeing anything."

"Yeah, I know that's why called you, I thought it was strange myself." Replied Claudia.

Just then Pete saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was very translucent, and could barley see what it was. Whatever it was didn't look like it was going to become anymore seeable. Then he started to make out a figure, and it wasn't long bore he could tell who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"H.G.?" He said.

Then the others looked up and saw what he saw. Helena had her hair up in an elegant messy bun. She was very Victorian looking, but not in her regular clothing of that period she would normally be wearing; she was in her robe, and wasn't paying attention to them or trying to make contact with them. They saw she was working on something but they didn't know what. Then the image disappeared.

"Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that?" Pete said.

Pete got simultaneous responses from everyone in the room, anything form nope not at all, to dude you're not the only one.

"That's good to here, cause for a second there I thought I was going crazy." He replied. He turned to Magnus "So _doc_, any ideas as to why Helena keeps showing up"

_Well, that's a first_, Claudia thought to herself. She thought it was weird that Pete was starting to call H.G. by her first name, he never did before, so why now. Maybe on some level, just before and after the explosion, she had earned just a little of his respect, but none of them really knew how much of it she had gotten.

"No, I have absolutely no idea, I mean, I remember us going to Egypt and finding the book, but, I don't actually remember her ever using it." Helen replied. "From what we just saw, it looks as though this was before we went, and I don't think she would have gone to those lengths to make something of hers an artifact; she knew how dangerous it was."

"Yeah well, she obviously went mad enough to go and get herself bronzed." Pete said.

"Pete! Dude, what the hell man?" Claudia exclaimed. "That was a totally different situation, and you know it, and just when I thought you actually started to like H.G." Claudia rolled eyes, and stormed out of the room.

"Man me, and my big mouth." He said. "Claud! Claudia!" He yelled chasseing after her.

"Claudia, slow down, look I'm sorry ok, and I shouldn't have said that." Pete apologized.

"You know, just when I thought you actually started liking H.G. even just a little bit, you had to go and be well, you." She replied.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know what I was thinking." He replied, "Now come on, lets go back in there, and get Helena back, and then they can whammy each other and get all that tension out of the way." Pete told her.

"Really, sometimes you're so immature." She replied. "But, I'm so glad I'm not only one that sees it."

"Oh, I know right." Pete replied as they where walking back into the lab.

Magnus was at the computer looking at the security cameras, when she saw some one walking in the court yard.

"Ah, yes, finally" replied Magnus with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Watson dear boy." Said Nicola.

With that, they all left, and head for Magnus' study to fill him in on what's been happening. Watson had black hair, and it was combed to the back. He was slightly shorter then Tesla, he was thin. Hand dark brown eyes and a small beard. Before he could even knock, Magnus was opening the door and was being greeted by her.

"James Watson. So good to see you." She said.

"As the favor is returned." He replied.

"I'd like to introduce, Claudia Donovan, Pete Lattimer, and Artie Nielson, also friends of Helena's." She told him.

"It's so very lovely to meet you all, but where's Miss. Bering? I was quite hopping to meet her as well." James replied.

"Now James!" Magnus scolded him. "She's in her room, asleep; she had enough for one day, and doesn't need to be bothered right now."

* * *

_Myka and Helena where walking back to the Bed and Breakfast after a day of Snagging, bagging and tagging, when Myka found her hand intertwining with Helena's. H.G. stiffened a little at the unknown, unfamiliar contact, but then she let the stiffness go. She hoped Myka hadn't felt it. Then Myka nestled her head onto her shoulder, and they continued walking. Helena let a small smile come across her face. When they got to the B&B, Myka opened the door and walked in, H.G. tried to walk in but for some reason she couldn't. _

"_Helena, come on, stop messing around." Said Myka._

"_I'm not messing around, Myka." She replied. "It's like I can't move, I'm trying but nothing is happening._

_Just then H.G. started hurtling backwards, Myka went to chase after her, but was stopped when she reached the barrier from inside to outside, and then, just like that Helena was gone. Then as soon as she disappeared, Adwin Kosan appeared in the door way of the Bed and Breakfast. _

"_Mr. Kosan, what…what are you doing here, and what have you done with Helena?" Myka hostilely asked, with a confused look on her face._

_He held out his hand, and it had the sphere in it. _

"_What the hell, she saved my life, she save The Warehouse, and this is how you repay her? This isn't right and you know it." She told him._

"_Yes, while all of yours, Agent Latimer's, Miss. Donavon's, and Mr. Neilson's testifying for Miss. Wells had good points and good value, We feel this is the best decision." Kosan replied._

_Myka could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let the fall; not now, and especially not in front of a Regent. She grabbed, no snatched, was more like it, out of his hand._

"_If you get to keep her in this hell of a limbo prison, then I get to keep her close to me where I can have control over it. This isn't right or far and you know it." She replied, and she slammed the door in his face. _

* * *

Suddenly Myka wok up, flinging herself up, and frantically looking around. She knew who she was looking for but that person wasn't there. She saw the sun was shining bright through her window, as she took in her new surroundings she remembered where she was. She looked around for her Farnsworth.

"Whoa, so you're like _the_ Sherlock Holms!" Pete exclaimed, he turned to Claudia "Wait till Myka fined out she's gonna freak." He told her, just then Claudia's Farnsworth went off.

"Hey Claud, where are you guys?" Myka asked.

"In the study" Claudia replied, then Pete voice came though the speakers, "Tell her whose here, she wont believe it." He was shouting.

"Don't mind him, just get here as soon as you can" Claudia told her, and she closed the Farnsworth.

Myka was wondering if Pete was talking about Tesla, or if it was the other person Helen was telling her about. She got dressed, put on H.G.'s locket and ring, and her jacket, and headed to the study. She knocked on the door and came in.

"Myks!" Pete exclaimed.

"Myka this is James Watson." Magnus introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear, any friend of H.G.'s is friend of mine." Watson replied.

"Guess who else he is Myks" Pete told her.

He looked at Magnus, and she gave him a nod of approval. He looked like a kid at Christmas time, and said "He's _the_ Sherlock Holmes."

Myka looked confused and then Helen explained that the man everyone thinks is Sherlock Holms was actually Watson's sidekick, but when Doyle wrote the books, James told him to write him as the sidekick.

"Okay, so first I find out H.G. Wells is a women, and now, I'm meeting the real Sherlock Holmes, and _the_ Nicola Tesla." Replied Myka, taking everything in.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but we need to get back on the subject of why we are here, from that last appearance we just saw, it looks like we don't have that much time left." Artie interrupted.

"Yes, I agree." Helen replied.

"Wait, she was here, H…H.G. was here, why didn't anyone come and get me." Said Myka, almost yelling.

"Well, you where asleep and, I didn't want to bother you, _we_ didn't want to bother you." Claudia replied.

"I don't care of I'm asleep or not, the next time she shows up, no matter what, I want to be told about it." Myka said to her.

"Alright, okay, calm down." Said Claudia.

Helen cleared her throat "Yes well, back to the subject matter." She said. " Well, from what I remember, the Regents granted her the time off, she didn't tell them where she was going, only that she needed to take the time off, I guess they must have figured it was because of what had happened with Christina, and it was around that time of the year. It was really hard for her, I imagine now it still is."

She looked at Myka, and Myka turned her head and looked at the floor. Helen continued with the story.

* * *

_Egypt, late summer 1893._

_H.G., Nicola, James, ad Helen steeped off the boat. H.G. had never been happier to see land. She was sea sick and paler then normal. Helen was trying to figure out if anything else was wrong, but as usual, H.G. was being stubborn about it._

"_Helen, I'm fine." H.G. protested. "It's just a bout of sea sickness." _

"_Oh nonsense!" Magnus exclaimed, and she continued rummaging through her medical bag._

"_There's no need for that, I just need some rest and I'll be fine." H.G. told her._

_They waited for their luggage to be unloaded, and then headed to the hotel they were staying at. As usual H.G. wanted to go right a way and start looking for the artifact, but Helen had other plans._

"_Absolutely not!" Helen protested._

_H.G. turned to Nicola and gave him the look of "You better agree with me, or else." And to her surprise it worked. "I'm going to agree with H.G. on this one Helen." He said._

"_See, Nicola agrees with me." H.G. teased._

"_Only because you threatened to use Kenpo on him." Helen replied back._

"_Oh please, he's a vampire, why would I need to use that on him, when he can take me out before I even move." H.G. retorted with a smirk, and turned to James, "What about you Watson, I can always count on you and your sense of adventure."_

"_Don't even try that, H.G., I'm with Magnus on this one, and besides it to late go artifact hunting now, it can wait for in the morning, and you look like hell, you need rest." James replied._

"_Well, if that's the way it's going to be then!" Helena exclaimed._

_She waked over to her suit picked through her clothes before she found her nightgown, by the time she stood up she felt like she was getting sick again, and she took off for the bathroom. Magnus told the others to go wait for her in her room but they refused._

"_Helen, I think maybe we should give her some space. Maybe she will actually give in and get the rest she needs. I mean, yes we all know why she's trying to keep her mind busy, and it is that time of the year again." James replied. _

"_Oh my, I'd forgotten about that with everything that been going on." Magnus said. "Maybe one of you should stay with her?"_

"_No, that won't be necessary." They heard H.G.'s voice unrepentantly._

"_But…" Helen started to say but H.G. cut her off._

"_I said I'll be alright!" H.G. exclaimed, with aggravation, and raising her voice a little._

_H.G. was even paler now then she was when they had arrived, and all three of them had noticed it but didn't say anything, because they knew H.G. would just get even more aggravated, so they left her alone, and followed Helen to room. Helena finally gave into her exhaustion, maybe it was because she knew she was just a little bit closer to getting back to Myka, she had her hopes that Myka was doing the same, so she went to bed herself._

"_**I am not going to die here today, you are going to take a deep breath and save my life." Myka was telling her with tears in her eyes and letting them fall. **_

_**She saw herself telling Myka to make the next move on the chess board and it was the right move. She had saved Mykas life yet again. Walter Sykes had used a Tesla on them before they could stop him form going through the portal that led to The Warehouse. By the time they had awakened he was already through and closed it.**_

_**They had found themselves back in the same position as before, only Helena was in the chair this time instead of Myka. She saw herself trying to get forgiveness from her, but her not accepting it. **_

_It was now Helena had realized she had already been forgiven for what she had done when they were in the forest. Myka knew she was grief stricken and angry, but she knew there was no need to carry out what she had planed. She knew how she felt about her and was going to tell her, maybe even show her when she got back to the present._

"_**I believed in you and I was right." Myka told her.**_

"_**Righty ho then. Isn't this just like old times, Wells and Bering solving puzzles saving the day." She remembered telling Myka**_

"_**Bering and Wells." Myka said, popping her head up out from under the table.**_

_**As they put the last couple of chess pieces on the board, the neck piece clamped tight around her neck, making it to where she could only mover her arms.**_

_H.G. woke up out her dream, but to her it was more of a nightmare. She was colder and shivering, and felt like she was going to get sick again, so she ran to the bathroom. Beads of sweat were running off her forehead. She did the only thing she could think of, go to Helen, even though she didn't want to, but she but did. She barley made it the threshold of the doorway, when she found Helen sitting cross-legged with her back against the wall. _

"_Hel…" H.G. tried to say, before her eyes closed and she almost hit the floor, but Magnus caught her just in time._

"_Oh dear, Nicola, James, I need your help!" Magnus called after them._

_They both came running out of Helens room and both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her and Helena._

"_Well don't just stand there, help me!" She exclaimed. _

_They finally gathered their ranks, and walked over to H.G. and Magnus. James scooped up H.G. in his arms and carried her, and placed her gently back in the bed._

"_She's burning up." Helen told them. "Nicola go and get my medical bag." _

_With that Nicola took off for Helen's room and her medical bag._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Nikola retuned with Helen's bag, and she dug through it, looking for her thermometer. She found and put it in H.G.'s mouth. Her temperature kept rising until it finally stopped at one hundred and four. Helen had a worried look on her face._

"_Well? What's wrong with her?" Watson asked._

"_I'm not sure, but it from what I can tell from her symptoms it looks like influenza." Magnus replied. "I'm afraid there's noting much we can do but wait it out, and hope it doesn't get any worse."_

"_We'll take it shifts then. I guess Magnus can have this one, since you where the one she came looking for and then Nikola and I will take the next two." James told them._

_Watson went to leave and signaled to follow after him but he didn't._

"_I'm not going anywhere, not while H.G. is like this." He said._

"_Nikola, Helen needs her space so she can work." James told him._

"_Oh it's quite alright; he can stay, just as along you don't get in my way." Magnus replied._

_So they booth stayed and sat in chairs across the room while Helen took care of H.G. Neither one of them not saying anything._

* * *

Sanctuary present day.

"Helena was out for the next three days." Helen told them. "When she came to, she had no recollection of even passing out."

"Oh man, poor H.G." Pete said.

Myka was biting her lip and absentmindedly twirling her hair, taking in what Magnus had just told them. This didn't even put a dent into the Egypt trip, and she was going to tell them the whole story. Myka couldn't help but think she needed to do something.

"Hey, Artie, you wouldn't have happened to bring the durational spectrometer with you, would you?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a hunch, I guess." She replied

Artie dug through his bag and pulled out the spectrometer. Myka took it and stated scanning the lab, while everyone else watched her with curiosity.

"What does that do?" Henry asked.

"Oh, it shows shadows of things or people that have been in the room for the last five hours." Claudia replied. "But, I don't think it going to work. If she's doing what I think she is, H.G.'s last appearance was at least six hours, if not more."

"We have something like that, It's our holographic projector, and it scans and takes pictures of the whole room, and goes back almost a whole day, and it's bigger, so we can scan here and set it back up in the library." Henry told her.

"Sweet, where's it at and I'll help you set it up!" Claudia exclaimed.

With that they left to get the projector.

"Well, looks like Claudia made a new friend." Pete said.

Watson and Tesla where watching Myka, who was still scanning the room, and not paying any mind to the others

"You know her and H.G. are so much alike, it's scary." Nikola said.

"I agree with you there, dear boy. I can see why she's attracted to her." Watson replied.

"Nikola, James, that's enough! Helen exclaimed. "You'll have to excuse them; they are absolutely incorrigible when they are in the same room together." Magnus apologized

"Nah, it's cool." Pete told her. "Claud and I talk about it all the time too."

"See Helen, we're not the only ones" Nikola said with a big grin appearing on his face.

Helen just shook her head and they continued watching Myka. By that time Henry and Claudia where returning with the room scanner. Claudia helped get it set up, and Henry scanned the spot where H.G. last appeared. Then they went to the library. Along with Kate's, Pete's and Artie's help they moved the tables to the side and Henry and Claudia set the scanner back up.

"Hey Magnus, we're ready down here when you are." Came Kate's voice over her walkie.

"Alright, we'll be there soon as possible." Magnus replied.

She, James, Nikola, and Myka Headed for the library.

* * *

_Egypt, late summer 1893._

_H.G slowly opened, her eye, and groggily looked around the room. Even though she was dizzy and the room was spinning she could still make out its occupants. Nicola was sitting in the chair next to her bed, James was on the other side of the room reading a book, and Helen was pacing back and fourth, she had her back turned, so she wouldn't have seen her wake up. _

_H.G. cleared her throat, just barely audible, and it hurt like hell, but she figured she'd manage. Nicola looked over at her and saw she was awake._

"_Oh, thank God, Helen, she's awake!" He exclaimed._

_Magnus stopped pacing and turned around, and ran to Helena's bed side. She felt her forehead and her fever had subsided._

"_W…What happened, where am I?" H.G. asked in a low almost inaudible whisper._

"_We're in Egypt, and you passed out." Magnus answered her. "How do you feel?"_

"_Bloody awful, that's how I feel" She replied. _

_Helen gave her the look of "Well obviously" as she shook her head in agreement. _

"_James, hand me that washcloth over there will you?" Magnus asked him, as she touched H.G.'s forehead, to feel her temperature. "Well your fever has gone down, that's a good sign." She finished as James was handing her the washcloth._

_Helen used the washcloth to wipe the sweat off of H.G.'s forehead. Helena could feel her eyes getting heavy again and she tried fighting it by talking to anyone who would talk to her._

"_The book, have you gotten it yet?" She asked._

"_No, we've been here taking care of you." N ikola replied._

"_You shouldn't have been here, I would have been fine, and everything you needed was in my bag." H.G. told them._

"_Oh yeah, sure and you'd probably be dead when we come back, and never hear the end of it from Charles, I do not believe so." Helen replied. _

_H.G. raised her eyebrow and scrunched her face at Magnus and turned her head, so she was facing the wall. _

"_Are you hungry or do you want anything to drink?" Nikola asked her._

"_No I'm not hungry, but some water or tea would be nice." H.G. replied._

"_Very well, I'll see what I can do." He told her as he got up and left the room._

_Watson went with him, only leavening her and Magnus the only occupants in the room. They didn't speak, Helen knew H.G. was being stubborn as usual, and Helena stared at the ceiling. By the time James and Nikola had retuned with the tea, H.G. had gave in, and had fallen back asleep._

"_It's tea time." Nikola's voice rang as they reentered the room._

_Helen was sitting in the chair next to H.G.'s bed, and she turned and put her index finger on her mouth and made a shushing sound._

"_She just fell asleep." She warned them._

_They set the tray down, and now the only thing to do was play the waiting game again._

_**Helena was roaming the isles of the Warehouse, she had been sent to do inventory, while Pete, Steve, Claudia, and Myka where all on missions of their own snagging, bagging and tagging artifacts. The Regents had put her on probationary Agent status, even though Jane and the rest of the team and even Leena and Mrs. Frederic decided against it and wanted her fully reinstated. The decision had been completely up to Kosan. **_

_**Artie wasn't pleased about the situation, even though his outlook on her had completely changed and was happy to have her back and part of the team, he didn't like baby sitting. But this was how it was going to be until the Regents decided other wise.**_

_**As she was scanning the Artifacts and writing down what they where she came across a wooden box. It had carvings in the wood, on the top was a picture of a woman and it had carvings throughout the top. The side had the same carvings at the top minus the picture of the woman. Curious to know what was inside it, since it didn't have a view screen like everything else did, H.G. opened the box. The inside was lined with Red velvet fabric and inside of it was her Grappler along with the note she had left Myka when she gave it gave it to her.**_

_**Keep it, you can owe me.**_

_Seeing this caused H.G. to wake up. She got out of bed and started gathering the things she needed to go find Warehouse Two, The Grappler being one of them, the Hematite, and a necklace, that Chaturanga had given to her just before she left, she figured he had figured out what she was doing, but didn't say anything, and not listening to Helen's protesting the whole time._

"_H.G. your going to over do yourself and be back in the same position you where just in." Magnus said at one point._

"_I don't care. I have too, no, I need to find this book, it's the only way I have of getting back. And I need to get back to the future, I don't care how, I just need too!" H.G. exclaimed._

_Magnus sighed and shook her head "Well then if that's how your going to be I'm going with you, but only to make sure you don't get you're self killed in the process." _

_H.G. nodded with approval._

"_As are we." James and Nikola said in unison._

_H.G. got to the door opened, and all three of them where still standing in the same stops. Helena tilled her head for them to fallow her, as they did so she told them,_

"_In the words of our good friend Mr. Dole 'A games afoot.'" _

_And with that they all followed H.G., and started their search for Warehouse 2._

* * *

Sanctuary present day.

They had gotten the projector set up, and Henry was showing Claudia how it worked so he could watch what was going on and tell her when to stop rewinding. He just barley saw when H.G. showed up, and Pete was the one to tell her to stop.

Everyone was afraid to move. They all looked around at each other waiting on somebody to do something. Myka stood there rubbing her neck, and then she finally took a step forward. They all watched her as she did so. Breaking the silence Arties Farnsworth started going off.

"Excuse, me I need to take this." He said and stepped out of the room.

He opened it to see Leena's face through the video screen.

"Artie what's going on? Jane, Mrs. Frederic, Kosan, and Balda are here, ransacking both Myka's and H.G.'s rooms. Well, more like Kosan and Balda are. They say they are looking for the pocket watch." Leena told him.

"Put Mrs. Frederic on" He replied.

"Yes Arthur." She said.

"Why are they at Leena's and what do they want?" Artie asked with aggravation in his voice.

"I don't know. I told them there was nothing there, but they insisted." She replied

"Alright, I'm coming back, I'll tell Magnus something has come up, and I need to go back to the Warehouse." He told her.

"Very well, it's not circumstantial, but it may be necessary. Especially if they succeed in getting H.G. back. I feel that whatever happens will not be good, for any of us. " She said before his screen went blank.

Artie walked back into the library unnoticed they where all too fixated on Myka and watching her work.

"Uh, Dr. Magnus, can I talk to in private please?" He Asked her.

She shook her head "Yes of course." She agreed.

"Uh, um. I uh have to leave; something has unexpectedly came up at the Warehouse." He told her.

"Oh, I do hope everything is alright." She replied. "But, yeah, sure that's fine, besides, I'm fairly certain they won't notice you're gone. They will be to busy with worrying about Helena."

"Thank you." He replied. "Uh, guys, I'll be right back." He told the rest of his team before he left.

"Okay" Claudia said

"Alright, we'll be here." Pete told him.

Myka didn't reply she was to busy looking, studding H.G., and her work area to even bother. She was so lost in her own thoughts too know what was going on in the world around her. The other people in the room worked around her looking for anything and everything they could find to help them but to them they found nothing.

When it was lunch time everyone went and ate. Claudia had talked Artie into bringing her guitar with him when he came. She went and got it and played them a song or two. Kate was worried about Myka so she thought she would bring her some food and try to talk her into eating. Kate opened the door to the library, and she saw Myka in the same spot as when they had left.

"Hey, I um brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry." Kate said breaking the silence.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." Myka said, now rubbing her neck again.

She went back too looking at H.G.'s mess of a work place. This was a side of her she had never seen before. She always knew her to neat and orderly. Everything in its proper place, and if she moved something she would always put it back. She had never seen her in this much disorder before.

_Maybe she knows, _Myka thought to herself. _Maybe she knows and she's trying to get back_. This thought made her more determined then ever to get H.G. back.

She started looking over what she already had, now more cautiously. Helen, James, Nikola, Pete, Claudia, and Henry had entered the room, she hadn't even flinched and paid them any mind.

"I tried to get her to eat, but she refused, said she wasn't hungry." Kate told them.

"Yep, that's Myka for ya" Pete replied. "Once she gets an idea in her head, there's no changing, her mind is made up."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Magnus said.

After Helen made her statement, with full stomachs and fresh eyes, they all went back to the tedious task, of looking for any kind of clue. Hoping to find something, anything they had missed the first time around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Claudia was working over by a section of beakers H.G. had sitting on one of her tables. When something red and shiny, not a bright kind of shine, seeing as how the image was barley visible, but it was a dull shiny, caught her eye.

"Oh, hello, little do-dad, what do have we here." She said talking aloud to herself. "Uh, Hey Pete, I think I found something." She called.

"What do ya got there Claud?" He asked.

"I'm not sure; it's hard to make out." She replied, "If only I could pick it up"

Pete was looking at it every which way he could. Left to right, front to back, top to bottom, making faces as he did so. Finally Myka got frustrated and moved him aside. While examining the beaker and its contents, she started thumbing the ring.

"No, she couldn't have, could she." Myka said aloud to herself, with a puzzled look on her face. "She wouldn't."

"What, is it Myka." Claudia curiously asked.

"Well, if it is what I think it is, it's well her ring." Myka replied.

"Oh dear lord, she didn't." Magnus gasped. "That explains a lot. I'm afraid I was wrong about this image, this was after we got back." She finished.

"Wait, what do you mean by when you say 'She didn't'?" Pete asked.

"Exactly that, she figured out how to make an artifact, and she did. I don't know why I didn't see before." Helen replied.

"Wait so you're telling us, that H.G. made her ring into artifact!" Pete exclaimed.

Helen shook her head "Well, yes." She replied.

"Oh great. Myka take that thing off. The last thing we need is for you to be whammied by an artifact right now." Pete told Myka.

"No, Pete." She replied. "I can't do that. You know I can't"

"Myka!" He exclaimed

"Come on, Myks, please, just until we can figure out what it does." Claudia begged.

"Claudia, you of all people should know why I can't." She replied.

"Myka, I totally get you, I do, before I got Steve back, I would have done anything to see him." Claudia replied. "But, I don't like seeing you like this, Pete doesn't like seeing you like this either. Think about H.G., what would…" Claudia was cut off.

"Don't! Don't your dare throw her into this!" Myka, said, now yelling, and she knew it but she didn't care.

"_Myka_, you know she wouldn't want this. It's like your not even you anymore. You've…you've." Words escaped Claudia's mouth before she could stop herself "You've become like a zombie from like _Night of the Living dead, _or something!_"_ Claudia yelled back.

Pete stood there; his jaw drooped, rendered speechless at what Claudia had just spat out. Yes it was true, and everyone thought it but nobody had the guts to actually go there with Myka like Claudia just did. Now there was a full blown argument about be thrown out, that Pete, was trying to avoid, let alone be part of.

"Pete thinks the same thing. Don't you Pete?" Claudia turned to Pete and asked.

He was going to disagree, but the look she gave him, and the vibe he was getting told him other wise.

"Well, yeah." He said slowly and cautiously, so as to not provoke Myka to hit him in one of his soft spots.

"Well, I'm glad you guys see it that way." She said. "But you guys didn't just lose, a really good friend or someone you care about, or…or maybe at the last minuet even realize that you lov…lo." Myka couldn't get the last word out; it was stuck in her throat like word vomit.

She wanted it to come out but it wouldn't, or maybe it wasn't ready for that step yet.

"_I_ didn't loose a good friend; _I_ didn't lose someone I cared about. If I can't throw _H.G.'s _name into this, then don't throw _Steve's_ into it. Yeah, I got him back, but I felt just as bad as you do, but at least I didn't walk around like a freaking zombie!" Claudia yelled.

Hearing the words the she had gotten Steve back was like being stabbed with a knife. She wanted Helena back more then anything. She was going to get her back no matter what lengths she took, or the consequences. If she were to have to go before the Regents after this, then so be it, if they where to decide she where to be bronzed after this, then so be it, she would have Helena back one way or the other. If Claudia could have Steve back by using the metronome, then why couldn't she have Helena back by using her ring?

Judging by what, had already been happening, she guessed, that it showed, pictures or images of someone or something you missed. But, her knowing Helena and the way her brilliant way her mind worked, there had to be more to it then that. Now playing with the chain around her neck she turned to Magnus.

"Uh, Dr. Magnus, other then what you've told us, at this point, are there any specific details about Egypt you haven't told us yet?" Myka asked.

"Don't think this discussion isn't over yet." Claudia told her.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head and gave Magnus approval to move onward with the rest of the story. And Helen did so.

* * *

_Egypt late summer1893._

_They reach the spot, according to the map H.G. had, was the site of Warehouse Two. H.G. grabbed a shovel and started digging. None of them said anything to her, they just watched her. After a few minutes she looked you and saw the others not doing anything._

"_Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" She said._

_It was then, they actually started to help. Not long after that they had found the entrance. When they found it, Magnus, James, and Nikola started to unload all their things, to set up camp. Helen was afraid H.G. would overdo herself so she made her sit down and rest, while they did all the heavy lifting. _

_When they got a table out, Helena immediately started putting maps on it. She knew what she had to do, and she was willing to do it no matter what the price was, she was willing to pay it. _

"_This spot." She said pointing at a location on the map. "Is the entrance."_

"_Right." Said Nikola. "And how do you propose we get in?" He asked._

"_With this." H.G. t told him with a smug look on her face, and holding up the piece of hematite given to her By Chaturanga._

"_Oh, and what's that do, demagnetizes the entrance, so it doesn't set off some kind of defense mechanism." Said Watson._

"_Precisely." H.G. smirked._

"_How does it work?" Helen asked._

"_Like this." She replied._

_She walked over to the entrance. She remembered how Valda had demagnetized, the hematite, when she went the first time with Pete and Myka. After she had finished she turned to the others._

"_Alright, it's finished, we can go in now." She told them _

_Some thing's H.G. remembered about that trip others she didn't. Her mind at the time was only focused on one thing and one thing only. Getting the piece of the Minoan Trident she needed so she could piece it together to end the world._

_Once the door opened, they walked in. They looked around the room. At first it was dark, then, it was illuminated by torch light. It had Egyptian hieroglyphs all over the walls. It had some obelisks in the middle of the room, but one hole was missing one. Then the next thing they knew the ceiling started coming down on them._

"_Oh great, now what do we do?" Said Nikola._

"_I don't know this must be the mind part Chaturanga told me about." H.G. replied._

"_Of, course, it like chess, you have to move the pieces around until there is one left and then, if it is in the right position when the ceiling gets to the last piece them it will stop moving." Watson told them._

_So they moved the pieces around on the board until there was only one left. When the ceiling reached the top of the small obelisk it stopped, leaving them barely and room to walk, so they had to crawl into the next part of their journey._

_They came to room, again with hieroglyphs on the walls. H.G. walked over to the torch light and light it up; she read the writing beside it. Helen came over to her and asked if she was okay._

"_No, seeing what this says, it makes me far from okay." She replied._

"_Why? What does it say? Magnus asked her._

"_One must die." She replied her was flat, and her dark eyes showed worry in them._

_This place she did remember. She remembered them using her Grappler, and getting to the other side, all them except for Valda. Just then metal, started swinging up back and fourth out from between the space, and had what looked liked to spinning blades on them. Then fire cam spewing from behind them._

"_Well, this is going to and interesting challenge." Said Nikola._

_Nikola started walking toward the first set of blades and fire and tried to jump it but didn't make it. He came running back, and his jacket had some flames on it._

"_That's hot, that's definitely hot!" He exclaimed. "And definitely not they way!"_

"_I think I might know the way." H.G. said._

_Pulling out the Grappler, she aimed it at the opening on the other side. Shot at it. And hooked on to a secure spot. She took the other end and tightened it to where they could glide across it._

"_Well, I would have never thought of that." James replied._

"_That's because you don't have Helena's brilliant mind." Nikola told him._

"_Boys, Boys, no need to dote." H.G. encouraged them._

_Seeing as how H.G. didn't have a belt this time, she unbuttoned her vest, and slung half of it on one side, and slid across the rope. She was the followed by James, who was followed by Helen, who was followed by Nikola. He got about half way across when the part of the rope caught on fire. Helen looked up and noticed it._

"_Nikola hurry!" she exclaimed._

_He started going faster, and H.G. went go back across to go help him._

"_Helena you won't make it." Magnus told her._

"_But I've got to help him." H.G. told her._

"_It's alright, just go, I'll be okay!" Nikola yelled._

"_Oh, alright, you better or else…" H.G. got cut off by Nikola._

"_Or else what? You'll come back from the grave and hunt me?" He teased._

"_Precisely!" She replied through gritted teeth.- _

"_Go! I'll be alright I promise." He told her. _

_She finally gave in and left with the others. The next room she didn't remember at all until she saw the Medusa head on the wall. Its eye shown bright red._

"_Don't give into it, whatever you do…" She never finished her sentence._

_Helena was standing in what looked like a child's bedroom. She could tell because of the toys that where scattered around the floor. Then she heard her name being called._

"_Mummy!"_

_She turned around and she saw Christina. She ran up to her held he in her arms and gave her kisses of love and affection. Then she started playing with her. A few moments after that, she heard an all too familiar voice._

"_Christina, it's time for tea." Came the voice from down the hall. _

_The suddenly a poof of the bottom of a dress came in through the threshold. Then the full body. She examined the person before her. She set the tray down on the top of the dresser. Helena couldn't believe who she was seeing. She was in a Victorian era dress. Her hair had its ringlets back; it was in so many ringlets, that it was appropriate for the time period. She had the sides drawn back and held together by a comb in the back._

"_**Myka**__!" She exclaimed. "Is it really you?"_

_Myka smiled and shook her head. Her emerald eyes sparkling with glee. The next thing knew, before she could stop herself, she was off the bed, and had Myka in her arms. She hugged her, and picked her up and spun her around, all while managing to get a few kisses in. While they where having tea, Helena had noticed something in the room that hadn't been there before._

"_Where did you get that?" She asked._

"_Get what?" Myka replied._

"_The light fixture. It's never been here before." Helena told her._

"_Yes it has, we added a couple of days ago." She replied._

"_No, no this is not real. It can not be real." H.G. said._

_As she was brought back to the waking world, she noticed the floor around them was breaking apart. _

"_Helen, James!" She yelled. _

_Neither of them heard her. She went up to Helen, pulled her by the shoulder, and she was brought out of her stupor, and she went and did the same thing to Watson._

"_What is this place?" Helen asked._

"_This is the soul part; it tricked us in to taking us to our happiest place so we couldn't see the Medusa." H.G. replied, throwing her torch into one of it eyes. _

_Its eyes exploded, and red smoke came out of them. As they where walking through the head and actually into Warehouse Two, Helena sat on the stairs. She remembered doing this before but this she was crying over something completely different. Not only was she still crying for both Christina and Myka. _

"_Helena are you okay?"_

"_Do I bloody look okay!" She said, starting to get aggravated. "I just need a moment to myself that's all." She told her, as she handed her the necklace "Go to wall that has the holes in it and look for the water barer, that's where this fits." _

_H.G. sat there a few more minutes, gathered herself up and went to were Helen and James where. They had just put the key in it rightful spot and had gotten drenched with water. Helena started laughing at them._

"_Well I'm glad somebody is bemused." Helen retorted._

_Watson walked over to balcony over looking into Warehouse Two, and saw a spot to get more light, and he light it up, and the flames traveled, and light the whole place up. They where all amazed at what they where looking at. _

"_Helena, where's the book?" Watson asked_

"_I don't know, I'm not sure, let's spread out and look, I'm sure we won't have that much time." H.G. replied._

* * *

Sanctuary present day.

"It wasn't much longer after that, we didn't have that much time when one of the other defense mechanisms kicked in. Lucky Nikola had survived and managed to get us out." Helen told them.

"So if you guys got the book then who has it?" Pete asked.

"I do, here in the Sanctuary." Helen told them.

"Well, where is it." Claudia asked.

"I hid here in the library, but I don't remember exactly where though." Magnus replied.

No soon had Helen finished her sentence, did not only Pete and Claudia start looking, but also James, Nikola, Kate and Henry started to look as well. Myka continued to study Helena's work area to see if she could find anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Every time a book was slammed on to the floor or a table, Myka would flinch. But she wouldn't do or say anything; the argument with Claudia was one of them. They had never argued like that before, but Myka in a way new Claudia was right. She hated when people would mistreat books, or when she would come across one that was battered after years of use, but right now the only thing that mattered to her was how close she was to getting Helena back.

They had stopped looking long enough to eat dinner, Pete tried to get Myka to come and eat, he tried tell her how great the food was, and how Leena might have some completion on her hands, but she refused.

"Pete, I said I'm not hungry." She told him.

"But Myka, you haven't eaten all day." He replied.

"Pete! I said I'm not hungry." She aggrivatedly replied.

Other then H.G., if anyone new Myka better, it was him. He knew when to back off. Now was one of those times, so he quit trying.

"Alright, alright." He replied, and walked away, to join the others.

Myka did have to admit she was a little hungry, but she also at the same time she didn't want to be in the same room as Claudia right now. Not after that argument they had just had. She felt embarrassed that they went off on each other, especially in front of people they just met, not only that they were Helena's friends. She hadn't noticed Artie missing until now, so she pulled out her Farnsworth and decided to call him and fill him in on what was going on.

"Yes Myka." He greeted her.

"Well, hello to you to." She replied. "Anyway, where are you?"

"Uh, where am I, uh, that's a good question. Where am I?" He said, distractedly looking at Mrs. Frederic.

She gave him an aggravated look and he replied with "I had to go back to the Warehouse something came up."

"What, is… is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes everything is fine, anyways what's up?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I call and let you know what's going on." She replied.

Artie gave her an aggravated look of "Well, on with it." So she told him, that they had figured out that Magnus had the book and that they were looking for it, and the Helena had turned her ring into and artifact. At that news she didn't even get to finish telling him, that she and Claudia had gotten into a full blown out argument. Arties voice went up about ten notches.

"She did what!?" His voice came through the speakers louder then usual.

"Well, like I said she made her ring into an artifact." Myka replied.

"That's not good. Myka you need to take it off, and we need to figure out it works." Artie replied, just as Kosan was walking down the stairs. "Uh, Myka I got to go." He told her, and closed the Farnsworth.

Myka talked herself into getting some fresh air and to momentarily give her eyes a rest, so she left the library. She didn't know where she was going; she was just walking aimlessly. She had found where the others were eating, but she didn't join them; she walked passed the door way unnoticed, or so she thought. She found herself in the wine cellar.

She didn't know why she was there, she just was. She was walking around looking at the different types of wine and the years on them. She came across one that had the year 1866 on it. She smiled and gave a sighed chuckle to herself, and put the bottle back on the shelf.

"That was a good year that one was." Came a male's voice from behind her, making her jump.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Watson.

"Oh, no you didn't, it's ok, really." Myka replied almost starting to ramble.

"That was quite a spectacle you two put on back there." He told her, his tone showed interest but Myka's look told him other wise.

"Yeah, about that. Claudia was just saying what has been on everyone's mind since…since you know." She replied.

"I imagine it's difficult to talk about still?" He asked.

Myka shook her head.

"But she is right though." She replied. "What I mean is, yeah I am happy that we've gotten the Warehouse back, but I still can't deal with the thought of _her_ being gone forever, I just can't." She finished, her voice cracking, and eyes swelling up.

"Well for some people," He had a pondering look on his face, "Take Helen for example, when she lost Ashley, she did everything she did could to still try to prove she was still alive. She went days on end until she proved otherwise." He told her.

"Exactly, and that's what I intend to do." Myka replied, she went t on say something else but was interrupted by another person entering the cellar.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't." Said Helen.

Myka jumped again at the unexpected guest.

"Oh, uh, Dr. Magnus, what are… what are you doing here. Well obviously, it's your wine cellar but…" Myka started to ramble but Helen cut her off.

"We got back to the library, and noticed you where gone. Pete was going to come and find you but I advised him otherwise. Given the argument this afternoon." Said Helen.

The look and Myka's face told her thank you. With that, they left and headed back to the library.

South Dakota, The Bed And Breakfast.

"Mr. Kosan, what are… what are you doing here?" Artie managed to get out.

"Mr. Nielson, I trust Leena has told you the reason." Kosan replied.

"Yes, but, I…I don't understand, we've already figured out the after effects of the watch." Replied Artie.

"Yes, I'm also guessing that was Miss. Bering as well?" He asked.

"_Yes._" Artie wearily replied.

"And what have they figured out so far?" He questioned.

"Well, I trust Mrs. Frederic has told you about what's been happening. She just informed me that Helen's ring is an artifact, but they haven't figured out what it does yet." Artie replied.

"Very well, then, Irene, Jane." Kosan greeted them good by and left.

They all waited until the door was closed, and he was out of ear range until they started their discussion. Leena knew when to leave the room when the three of them where their, and know was one of those times. She told them she would be back with some lemonade and Oatmeal Scotchies. So she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Is it true Arthur?" Mr. Frederic asked. "Is H.G.'s ring indeed an artifact?"

"Well, I'm not there to confirm it now am I." He replied. "But seeing as how it is Myka being the one affected by it, I'd say so."

Mrs. F pursed her lips and exhaled. "Going by what you have told me from this morning, I'm going to take a gander and say, that it also clouds the judgment, actions of the person wearing it. If that is the case that would also explain a lot about H.G. as well, but then again it could not." She said.

"Don't for get Irene; Helena's actions could have nothing to do with the ring at all. I mean we all take loss in completely different ways." Jane chimed in.

Leena finally came back, with fresh squeezed lemonade, and hot fresh Oatmeal Scotchies, when Mrs. Frederic turned to her.

"Leena, have noticed anything different about Myka lately?" She asked."

"Well, now that you mention it, I have actually. Her aura was lighter when the Warehouse was destroyed, and then after we got it back, it kind of went back to normal. But I feel there's been something on her chest. Something heavy. Like she can't quite come to terms with. Maybe it's guilt, or the fact the she lost someone on the job again, and she's trying to figure out how to cope. Then after yesterday, it was totally different, and I don't think it was good kind of different though." Leena answered her question.

"As I thought." Said Mrs. Frederic, her tone flat, face expressionless.

"Could it be possible that we have may have another Alice incident?" Jane asked with concern.

"Yes." Mrs. F replied. "Or it could be a double artifact."

Jane scrunched her eyebrows together and rubbed her forehead. After a few minutes of thinking "What is some how, H.G., just before the explosion, used some sort of time traveling device, and traveled beck to her own time period, and now she's trying to get back?"

"Arthur, could that have been possible?" Irene asked.

"Not that I know of, But then again Pete and I weren't exactly watching either. We were looking all over. Myka was the only one that might have seen anything." He replied.

"_Might have_?" She questioned.

"Yes _might have_." He replied. "I don't think she would have watched the love of her life die."

Artie was in for it now. He let it slip what they all knew was true, even Myka herself new to point but would never admit it. And now he had opened the flood gates for both Jan and Irene question. Thankfully they didn't. The next thing Jane told him, he was expecting.

"We all know that if they succeed in this, Kosan will want Helen for questioning." Jane said.

"Yes, I know. That is also what I'm afraid of as well. I also feel that if this happens, this may be the breaking point for Myka. I think that she may leave the Warehouse permanently." Mrs. Frederic replied.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen." Artie replied, rubbing if forehead. "Maybe if we all testify for H.G. he'll let her go." Said Artie.

"That could help. But I mean it is Kosan we are talking bout." Jane replied.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, Artie, when this is coming to a close, you will need to get them back here. Do not tell Myka. Try to convince Magnus, Tesla, and Watson we'll bee further needing their assistance at the Warehouse, and if they are on a need to know biases, then fill them, and like I said Jane and I will do our best on our end. Oh, and one more thing, you'll need inform Agent Jinks he is no longer on leave, and we need him as soon as possible." Mrs. Frederic told Artie.

Artie shook his head letting her know he under stood.

"One more thing, stay here do not go back to The Sanctuary. The soon we can get more people to vouch for Helena the better." Mrs. Frederic told him, and both she and Jane disappeared behind the door.

Sanctuary present day.

Claudia was still pissed at Myka, therefore she was staying away form her as much as possible for the time being. Anytime she needed to actually talk to her she would have Pete tell her and Myka would answer, and Pete would relay her answer back.

"Hey Magnus," Came Kate's voice from across the library. "I think I found it."

Myka partially sprinted to Kate's location, being the first one there, and grabbing the book out of her hand. Then it was Helen, followed by James and Nikola, followed by everyone else. Kate climbed off the ladder she was one, as Myka was opening the book. She was expecting something to happen like a gush of wind or something and flipping to the pages she needed. But nothing happened. No gush of wind and turning of the pages.

In here mind she was thinking, if Helena was here. She could probably read this. Myka remembered H.G. saying that dead languages used to be one of her areas of expertise. Then she also remembered Claudia having to use the translator on her laptop. Forgetting they where mad at each other she turned and asked.

"Claudia, would you be able to translate this using your laptop?"

"Pete, could you tell Myka that, I can but it'll take at least over night for the whole thing." Claudia said to Pete.

Pete went to relay, when he was cut off by Helen.

"Alright, right that's enough." She said in a scolding manner. "I suggest we should all get some rest for the night. And we continue tomorrow." She said looking over at Pete hoping he would catch on.

"Uh, yeah, I… I think right, Helen. Sleep sounds pretty good right about now. What do you say Claud?'

"Sure, I'm down with that." She replied, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Myka.

With that they all, started to somewhat start to clean up the library. After they where all fished, they all departed ways and head off to their rooms for a good nights sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As usual, Myka was having trouble sleeping. She wanted to give on the idea of getting good nights sleep for good. Even if she slept through the night it was a tiring and restless sleep. But tonight like all the rest of her nights of not sleeping, she gave up on getting a good nights rest. So she got up and thought she would go back to the roof top to think, and go through the day's events.

While walking past Claudia's room, she saw her light was still on. She paused, thinking about knocking on the door, she balled her hand into a fist, raised it to the door, but something stopped her. She heard music coming form the other side, Claudia was playing her guitar, something she hadn't done in a while, so Myka let her be, and continued to her destination.

When she got there she found she wasn't the only one there. Pete was standing in the same spot where she had the previous night.

"I thought you would eventually end up here." He told her.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied. "And how did you…"

Pete cut her off "Magnus told me at dinner." He replied.

Myka bit the corner of lip and shook her head, "She's, uh, she's pretty cool isn't she? I can see why H.G. and her are friends."

"Yeah, so is Tesla to, I mean who would have actually thought, we would get to meet the guy who invented our Tesla's" He replied.

"Don't forget the real Sherlock Holmes." She added just as soon as he finished.

"You really miss Helena, don't cha Myks." He said, not as a question, but more of statement.

"Wow, that's a step up. Since when did you start calling her by her first name?" Myka asked.

"What, I've always called her that." He tried to lie, but it didn't work.

"Have I ever told you you're a bad liar?" She replied.

"Eh, you might have mentioned it once or twice." He said. "Besides, she saves our lives, so I think she earned _some_ gold stars there."

Myka smiled and gave a sighed laugh.

"So, when do you think you and Claudia aren't going to be mad at each other?" Pete asked.

"I don't know, you know Claud, she'll come around when she wants to." Myka replied.

Pete let out a yawn "Well, I'm beat; I think I'm gonna go get some sleep, night."

"Night." she replied back

Pete left, but Myka stayed. She was thinking about how H.G.'s work area looked, she closed her eyes and let her mind get a better look at it. She kept wondering over to a specific table. This table was littered with scrap paper and random drawings. Then she saw it. Something small, almost flat but not entirely. It had writing on the top, Latin, and it looked like it was made out of copper, then it hit her, It was Rheticus' Compass. She immediately took of for her room to get her Farnsworth.

"Yeah, what is it." Artie aggravatedly barked at her when he opened his Farnsworth.

"A…Artie, it's the compass." She replied.

"What compass?" He asked.

"Rheticus' Compass, I'm guessing, she some how combined it with her ring and that's how she's, been able to show up at random. Artie, we need that compass, I'm coming…." She got cut off by Artie.

"Uh, no, no that won't be necessary; I'll send Steve, as of now, he's no longer on leave. He'll be there in the morning." He replied. "Get with Claudia and let her know she has to recreate her experiment."

She had a look on her face that Artie knew to well and tilted her head to the left; they way she did when she was mad at anyone else accept him and Pete.

"What happened?" He asked

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing, you know." She replied trying to avoid having to tell him about the argument.

He gave her and aggravated look.

"Oh alright, Claudia and I got into argument, and aren't speaking to each other."

Artie closed his eyes, knitted his brow, and rubbed his forehead.

"And what was the argument about?" He finally replied

"Well, pretty much what everyone's been thinking, and saying and you're all too afraid to tell me."

Artie took in a deep breath and exhaled "Well. Your not gonna like what I'm telling you but you both are going to have t o get over it, and work together, I'll go call Steve, and he'll be there by tomorrow morning."

Then her screen went blank. She took a deep breath "Well here goes nothing" She said aloud to herself. She went to Claudia's room and could tell the light was still on, so she knocked on her door. Claudia opened it.

"Oh, it's just you." She greeted her.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but Artie needs us working together and we both need your help in recreating your experiment you did with Joshua." She told her.

"Don't you mean _you_, need me to do that, and besides why would he want me to do that. He knows how dangerous it was. Unless…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, she used the Compass and her ring, and that's how she's been showing up at random." Myka replied

"But how? Unless her and the doc did something to the ring and made it another time traveling artifact and she slipped it on just before she was caught up in the explosion and went back to her own time." Claudia said. "How are we gonna get the compass though? It's at The Warehouse?"

"Well according to Artie, Steve is bringing it in the morning. I tried to tell him to come back with it or let me go now but he refused both." Replied Myka.

Claudia smiled "Myks, you know what this means right, I'll have Steve back, and you'll be getting H.G. back soon, and we'll be one big happy family again."

"Yeah, I will." She sighed her reply. "Come on, let's go find Magnus and see is she has a lab or something we can use and get started on what we have to do, so that way when Jinksy gets here we'll be ready." Myka finished.

They took off to find Helen. They went to the first place they could think of, her study, but she wasn't there. They looked everywhere they could possibly think of but they couldn't find her, so they decided to take matters into their own hands. They started taking every piece equipment they thought would be helpful. They had decided to set up the experiment in the part of the Sanctuary where some of the enclosed Abnormals where.

The girls worked through out the night, and by morning had completely reconstructed the experiment. Now all they needed was the compass. Now all they could do was wait until Steve got there. Hoping she could do something more, Claudia had gotten the idea to go the lab, so she practically dragged Myka by the arm. They arrived to the lab, and Claudia turned on the computers, but couldn't get access so she did what she was good at, hacking.

"Boom goes the dynamite, we're in, looks like I still got my magic touch." Said Claudia.

"Okay, what exactly are you going to do?" Myka asked.

"Well, I figured since we can't bring Henry's computers to where we are, I can get them linked on to my laptop, and enhance their infrared scanner's, and we'd not only be able to pin point H.G.'s next appearance, but you could use the compass at the same time and end up at the same point together, and maybe if it works the way its supposed to, you guys would end up back here." She replied.

"Claudia, have I told you, you're a genius." Myka said

"Yes you have, but it was I dose, come on lets go get my laptop and see what we can do." Claudia said.

On their way to getting her laptop, they ran into Pete who was curious to know what they where up to, seeing as how they where both supposed to be mad at each other.

"Hey, so does this mean you guys made up!" Pete yelled after them.

"Eh, yeah, you can say that." The both replied in unison.

"So, breakfast is the other way guys!" He said.

"We're not hungry!" They replied.

It was only then they had realized what time it was.

"That was close." Myka replied as they entered her room.

"Tell me about it, come on lets go before we get caught again." She replied, grabbing the computer.

Just as they where about to head back, Claudia's Farnsworth went off. She opened it to see Steve on the view screen

"Hey there poopy pants." She replied.

"Hey Claud, I'm here where are you guys?" He greeted her.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few." She replied back, and closed her Farnsworth.

They headed for the front to meet Steve, hoping not run into any of the others. Magnus especially, for some reason Myka had a feeling if she knew what they where doing, she would try to stop them and figure out another way. When they reached the big double doors Claudia stop and looked around to make sure it was safe.

"So far so good." She said, and opened the door, and let Steve in.

"Ok, we won't have that much time to get back, before they realize we're, not in the library." Myka said. "I'll call Artie and let him know what's going on."

Claudia nodded her head, and they both took off. Myka pulled out her Farnsworth and called Artie.

"What." He barked at her.

"We just got done setting up, and Steve just got here with the compass. Claudia has a theory and we're gonna test it out." She told him.

"A theory, what kind of theory?" He asked.

"Well, she hacked into there motion scanners, and she thinks she can enhance them, so that we can pinpoint, H.G.'s exact location. When she's gonna use the compass, and show up next. If it works we'll be able to do the same on our end, and I should end up with her and be able to bring her back with me." She replied.

"Alright go head and go with it." He replied.

"Hey Artie." She said

"Yeah." He replied.

"I didn't tell Pete what were doing." She replied.

"Good, don't I need him back here. I was just about to call him and tell him to come back." He replied, and her screen went blank.

Myka wondered why he needed him to come back. She was hoping it wasn't for the reason she thought it was. She knew if they got H.G back the Regents would want to take her away. Myka wasn't ready for that, not when she just got her back. She didn't want to come to terms with not having her there, but she would eventually have to. She wasn't going to think about that right now. She was going to concentrate on her task at hand, and right now that was getting Helena back. But for now, they could do nothing but wait, and hope Claudia's idea was going to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Alright, here goes nothing." Claudia said, breaking the silence, and bringing Myka from her thoughts.

"Are you enhancing the scanners?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, but they've got firewall after firewall on theses babies." She replied.

While he was eating breakfast, Pete started to get one of his vibes, he was going to get out his Farnsworth, but it was already going off. So he opened it.

"Hey Artie, I was just fixing to call you. Uh look, I got a vibe going man, and I don't think it's a good one." He said

"listen, I need you to come back to the Warehouse. The Regents are gonna put Helena on trial when we get her back, and Mrs. Frederic and I both think the more people we get to vouch for her, the more she has a chance of staying. Is Magnus with you?" Artie replied.

"Yeah, we just got done with breakfast. Why." Asked Pete.

"Let me talk to her." He barked.

"Hey Magnus, it's for you." He said to Helen showing her the Farnsworth.

Helen walked over and took the Farnsworth.

"Ah, hello Artie, how are things at the Warehouse?" She greeted him.

"Good, but not so good, uh, listen are you away from Pete?" He asked.

"No, not at the moment, but I can be." She replied.

She went over to the opposite side of the room, feeling that she would need to bring over James and Nikola, she signaled them to come over as well.

"Okay, what is it you need." She asked.

"Oh, good they're with you to." He said. "Listen, things aren't looking so good on our end for when we get H.G. back. As soon as she gets back the Regents are planning on taking her away again. Mrs. Frederic, Jane, whose one of the Regents actually on our side, and myself believe more people we have to vouch for her it more then likely we think it will change their minds." Artie Replied.

"Oh yeah, sure absolutely, We'll come right away." She replied, also getting a simultaneous response from James and Nikola.

"Well, that's another thing. Myka and Claudia, and one of are other agents are at the Sanctuary, working on something as we speak, but I don't want Pete to know about it, because I know how he his and I know how he would react if he found out about it, and he wouldn't come back right away." He told her.

"Very well." She replied. "But if I may ask, since it my house, what kind of something are they doing exactly?" She asked

Pete had left to go get his things and go back to the Warehouse.

"Claudia and Myka figured out last night that H.G. was not only using her ring, but Rheticus' Compass as well. They figured out that's how she's been able to show up. They are reconstructing Claudia's experiment she did a couple of years ago, when her brother had it." Artie replied.

"Dear Lord, tell me they're not." Magnus replied.

"Yeah, they're doing it now why?" Artie asked

"The security breaches, they won't make it past. Well she will but she'll get stuck in the immaterial interspace on their way back." Replied Magnus.

"Oh no, we didn't even think about that listen, Dr. Magnus, you need to get to where ever they are and help them or…or stop them or something, but for now, Watson and Tesla I need you two to come back with Pete." He replied, and the screen went blank

James and Nikola went to go find Pete. Helen and Henry want to her study, to look on the security cameras to find Claudia, Myka and Steve. When they found them on the cameras, they headed in their direction.

"Alright I'm in." Claudia told her.

"Claudia you're the best" Myka replied.

"Yeah, yeah, its what I do." She replied back.

Myka was looking on her screen when she saw some something. Hoping now would be her chance. The room started to get windy, and sparks started to fly out of t the different rods they used, and papers started flying around, and the lights started flickering. Then security alarms started going off.

"What's that!?" Myka yelled over the loud ringing noises.

"Security alarms, I should have known they would have them!" Claudia exclaimed. "Get the compass."

Just then Helen, Will, and Henry came running into the room. Myka was getting ready to open the compass and use it when Helena tried to start talking her out of it.

"Myka don't!" She yelled. "Will, Henry get over there and get those damn alarms tuned off!"

"Give me one good reason not to." She replied.

"Myka if your going to do this now would be the time." Claudia yelled over the alarms.

"Myka, if you do this there's a chance one of you might not make it back, one of you will get stuck there." Magnus told her

Myka thought about her options but she needed to make her decision fast and now. She didn't care if she got stuck, she would have Helena back. She also knew the if she got stuck H.G would do everything she could to help her. Either way, she would still have the woman she loved back in her life again. So she made up her mind.

"I don't care. I…I love her and I'm going to get her back." Myka replied.

Myka opened the compass, and turned the dial to a ninety degree angle. Just before she was over taken by the golden light of the force field she looked at Claudia and told her thank you, and to tell H.G. what she had just said. Myka wasn't sure if she had gotten the whole message or not but she knew she would tell her either way.

"Damn it!" Helen yelled. 'Now what are we going to do?"

Steve looked at Claudia "Is Artie going to pissed?"

"He uh, just a little bit. He's the one that said we could do this." She replied.

"Damn it, the least you two could have done was try to talk Some since into her." Magnus turned to them.

"Yeah, we could have but, we didn't. Once Myka's mind is made up there's not changing it" Claudia replied.

"You knew how dangerous this was and you did it anyway." Magnus back. "Now I see why Artie wanted Pete back at the Warehouse."

"Wait, Pete went back to the Warehouse, why?" Claudia asked.

Magnus refused to look her in the eyes, so she turned to Steve.

"Steve, why is Pete going back to the Warehouse?" She asked again.

"The regents are planning on taking H.G. when you guys got her back, from what Mrs. Frederic and Jane told me." He replied.

"What! That's total crap! Had we have known what's going on I wouldn't have let Myka go through with this." Claudia exclaimed.

Myka was being hurtled so fast she could barley see. She thought she was going to lose her stomach. She had never experienced anything like this before, and she never wanted to again. At some point in thins unpleasant experience she was hoping to find H.G.. She didn't know what she was looking for; she just looked.

Then she saw a swoosh of raven blackness. She thought she had gone to far, then she realized what it was and grabbed her. She did what Claudia had told her to when they where waiting. Which was what they had told Artie had rescued Joshua.

"She's never going to make past the breaches, if she does she will not make it back. I designed them myself, when John was trying to get through, then when everything happened with Ashley, we improved them." Said Magnus. "How did you mange o get past the firewalls anyway?"

"Well lets just say I'm that good." Claudia replied

Just then the rods started sparking again and the room got windy, and stuff started to scatter all over the place, and the security alarms started going off again. Then they saw a blur of white mixed with back. Then a figure of a face started to appear. They couldn't make it out at first, it was too transparent. Then it got more solid, and the full body appeared.

Claudia wanted nothing more the to engulf H.G. into a big hug, but she immediately noticed something was wrong. H.G. stood there a moment before she toppled over, Claudia got to her before she hit the ground.

" Will, Henry, get Kate and prepare a medical room!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Jinksy, help me get her up." Said Claudia.

Steve ran over and was there in two strides. He scooped H.G. up in his arms and they headed to the medical room that was being prepared.

"I'm going to call Artie and fill him in." She told Steve.

Steve gave her a nod, and continued following Magnus.

"What's going on?" Artie asked upon opening his Farnsworth and seeing her in the view screen.

Not only did Claudia see Artie, but Mrs. Frederic, Jane and Leena where in her view as well.

"Well, the good news is, surprise, we got H.G back, the not so good news is Myka didn't come back, and the bad new is, something's wrong with H.G., but Magnus has her and she's trying to figure out as we speak." Claudia told them.

"Okay, we'll try our best on our end. If Kosan hears about this, he'll be here within the hour." He replied.

"Hey, Artie, just before she left, Myka actually said _it_." She replied.

"Oh, dear." Jane replied. "Did you guys actually try to talk her out if it before she left."

"Well, Magnus did, but Steve and I where to busy caught up in the moment, and sided with Myka." Claudia replied. "I'll talk to Magnus, and see if there is anyway she can configure with the security breach alarms, and see what I can do on my end over here, and see if there is anyway we can enhance this, and see if we can get Myka back that way." She told them, and closed the Farnsworth before any of them had time to say anything back.

Claudia whipped the tears starting fall from here eyes. Yes they were for both H.G. and Myka, but for the most part H.G.. She was hoping getting her back would have been less eventful then this. But now she had both of them too worry about. She called Steve and asked him where they where and he told her how to get here. Before she knew it she was at his side .

Helen made them wait out side of the room while she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Helena. Helena had and I.V. in arm and heart monitor hooked to her, as well as a life support machine. Magnus was taking blood samples so she could do blood work. When she was done she let them go in the room. Steve let Claudia go first, he had only met H.G. briefly when she was changed from Emily Lake back to H.G. Well when Walter Sykes used the Janus Coin. He went with Claudia for moral support.

Claudia didn't like seeing H.G. like this. The beautiful Victorian lay helpless. Depending on machines to keep her alive. This wasn't the H.G. she knew at all. The H.G she knew, even after the Janus Coin, which was her consciousness showed no sign of the one that was there at Yellow stone that day. And even after she did what she did for Myka and the Warehouse. Claudia had a job to do now and that was getting Myka back she knew if she didn't H.G. would go back to the person she was before.

"You fight this. You fight this and stay with us, fight this for Myka." She told her and they walked out of the room.

They walked over to Helen who was on the other side of the glass window. Claudia had a job to do and she knew what she had to get it done.

"Will you stay with her, I want somebody to be here when she wakes up, preferably Myka if it's possible. I'll work with Henry, but I need some here for her." She said to Magnus not looking her the eyes but through the window at Helena.

After that, she gave Magnus no time for a reply and walked away, Helen had Henry meet them where they where conducting their experiment. And they immediately got to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Their team had worked through the night on decoding the security breaches. Henry worked on all the decoding that needed to be done and Steve helped Claudia with enhancing her experiment making it better, in the hopes that this would work. H.G. was still in the medical room. She no longer needed the life support machine, because she had improved over night from what Magnus had told them at one point during the night.

Steve was helping Claudia with mixing one last thing they needed when she started gasping for breath, and clenching to the table.

"Claudia what's happening?" Steve asked trying hid the look a fear on his face.

"It's happening. Alright Henry, on my mark you have to completely disengage the security breeches, and this should work just like when we help Joshua," She replied.

Henry nodded. Claudia waited for the right moment. Just before Myka started to appear, she looked at Henry and yelled now. The next thing she new she was being over taken by the shimmery golden force field and Myka was standing in front of her. Myka handed her the compass. She turned back to a ninety degrees angle, spelled out Thomas, and then they where hurtled back to The Sanctuary.

"Oh, thank god it worked." Magnus replied with a sigh of relief.

"Helena, where's Helena." Asked Myka just before, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, but before she hit the ground Magnus caught her.

Helen had called Kate over the walkie and told her to start getting another room prepared. Myka was in better condition, but not by much. She didn't need the life support machine like H.G. had needed. Magnus had gotten the necessary machined she need for Myka, and got them hooked up to her before she went to examine Claudia. Claudia was whipping the blood from her nose when Helen walked over. Steve was on his Farnsworth talking to Artie.

"Good news is they're both back, bad news is they don't look so good." Steve told him.

"Alright if you can get Claudia to get back here with you, which would be a miracle, but I doubt it'll happen." Artie told him

He heard her telling Magnus she was fine, and that she need to be paying attention to H.G. and Myka.

"Hey Artie, look I know what's going on, but I'm staying here, I'm not leaving them."

"Claudia we need you here, Steve and Magnus can stay with them." Artie told her.

If there was anyone she would truest with them right now it would be Steve, so she gave in. She gave Steve a hug before she left and headed back to the Warehouse.

"Keep 'em safe." Claudia told him just before she left

"You got it." Steve replied.

South Dakota, the Bed and Breakfast.

Pete walks into the Bed and breakfast and surprised to see who greets him.

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Kosan on this one?" He says.

"Well believe it or not, Peter, I'm on your side. H.G. did a lot of good things that day, but most of she saved you guys, and sacrificed herself for the Warehouse. If that's not good enough of a reason I don't know what is. Hell, I'll even vouch for her to become one of us if that's what it takes." Jane replied.

"Wow, mom, I'd never thought I'd here that form you. I mean after all you where the one opposed to us finding Atlas 66, and trying to save her in the first place. But I guess people can surprise you." Said Pete.

"Yeah they can. Oh and uh, James and Tesla are in your bed room, they discovered your Mario Kart game and have been playing it ever since they got here." Jane replied.

Pete walked up the stairs to his room to put his stuff away. He heard shouting and yelling when he got to the door. When he walked in he was greeted by Watson.

"Ah Peter, dear boy." He said and the paused the game. "So how is our dear Helena doing?" He asked.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet." Nikola replied.

"Heard what?" asked Pete.

"H.G. is back." Mrs. Frederic replied, her voice flat as usual.

Pete turned around "Man I really hate that." He said

"Wait, how is Helena back. When I left they didn't even know how to get her back." Pete replied.

"Rheticus' Compass." She replied. "Claudia, Myka, and Steve recreated Claudia's experiment and where able to retreat her."

"What!" Pete exclaimed. "Why would you let them do that, why would Artie let the do that. He knows how dangerous that was! Well where are they and why aren't they here?"

"Because, Kosan and the Regents are planning on taking her in for questioning, and who knows what else at this point." She replied. " When they got H.G. back, something went wrong and Agent Bering got stuck in the immaterial interspace, but they figured out how to reverse it, and as soon as the recover, they will be here. And then will we learn H.G. 's fate."

"Okay but what I don't understand is why you need everyone here though. I mean don't you guys just make up your mind and what's done is done right? Isn't that how you guys normally work? Pete replied.

"Believe it or not Mr. Lattimer, there are those of us that do believe H.G…" Pete cut her off just then.

"Helena." He told her.

"Very well. There are those of us that believe Helena's life should not be in our own hands, but in hers. We feel she proved herself worthy of her freedom when she saved the Warehouse and everyone in it. Some of us even believe she should not only have her Agent status reinstated, but also be promoted to Regent." Mr. Frederic replied.

"You might have to through Myka on that one, once they are both able to released, they are going to be inseparable. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she saw all the cars out front and came in all guns a blazin." Pete told her.

"Yes, well I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't." Replied Mr. Fredric.

Sanctuary.

Steve was sitting in chair next to H.G.'s bed. He'd made Claudia a promise and he was going to keep that promise. Manus was checking on Myka in the room across. Helena flickered her eyes open and took in a deep breath. She looked around the room, not knowing where she was or recognizing Steve, she immediately thrust herself up, lying on her elbows.

"Where am I, and how are you?" She demanded from Steve

"H.G. calm down, my name is Steve Jinks and I'm with The Warehouse, and you're at the Sanctuary." Steve told her.

She gave a puzzled look and asked him where Helen was. He pointed in the direction at the room across form hers. She looked over and collapsed back on the bed.

"That wouldn't happen to be Myka over there, would it?" She sighed.

Steve shook his head. Helena closed hear eyes and exhaled deeply. Just as Steve was about to tell her Magnus walked back into the room.

"I see you're awake." Helen said when she entered the room.

H.G. gave her a sighed laugh. "How's Myka?"

"She's been better." Helen replied. "She's in better condition you where in when we got you back."

"Is she awake yet?" Helena asked.

Magnus shook her with worried look on her face "Unfortunately no." She replied.

Magnus looked at H.G. the back at Steve then back again. If anything H.G. could feel the tension in the room. She knew something was going on.

"Alright spill it." She finally said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about Helena?" She replied.

"I know something is going on, so tell me what it is." H.G. demanded.

"Well where do you want to begin? Myka saying she loved you before she left or the Regents at the Warehouse as we speak." Helen replied.

If Steve knew when to leave the room it was now.

"I'm gonna go call Artie." He said, before he left.

While he was talking to Artie H.G. and Magus continued their conversation.

"Yeah Steve, what is." Artie barked at him.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know H.G.'s awake." He replied.

"How is she?" He asked

"She did what, and you didn't try to talk her out of it!" She yelled at Magnus from down the hall.

"Well as you just heard, she's doing pretty well." Steve replied.

" Good, as soon as you can get back here, uh, gotta go Kosan just got here." He replied and closed the Farnsworth.

South Dakota, the Bed and Breakfast.

Kosan walked through the door of The Bed and Breakfast and was greeted by Mrs. Frederic. When they walked into the living room, it was a completely different story. Not only was Jane there, but also Pete, Leena Claudia, Nikola Tesla, and James Watson.

"Is that…" Kosan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Mrs. Frederic cut him off

"James Watson and Nikola Tesla, and Dr. Helen Magnus will be here as soon as the situation at The Sanctuary is cleared up. Clearly, you see how many people are here today to vouch for Miss. Wells, lest get started shall we." Mr. Frederic replied.

"Actually, I do have something to say." Said Claudia, just before they walked out of the room.

Kosan turned around "Very well Miss. Donovan."

"You know this, what you're doing, is total crap. She shouldn't have to prove she's worthy to be here. She sacrificed herself for the Warehouse…"

"Claudia, clam down." Pete told her.

"No Pete, no I'm not going to calm down. She sacrificed herself for us, for _Myka_. If anything in my book, I'd say not only should she stay and be reinstated as an Agent, but she should also get to be a Regent." Claudia said.

"I trust this is your testifying for Miss. Wells." Kosan replied.

"Bet your ass it is, and it's H.G. OR Helena, not _Miss Wells_." Claudia responded and stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

Moments later they heard the door slam shut, and music started coming from the inside. After that they all awaited for their turn.

The Sanctuary.

Steve walked back in to the room where Magnus and H.G. where.

"Uh. Dr. Magnus, I have to get back to the Warehouse. So if everything is good here then I guess I'll get going?" He said.

"Yes, that's fine thank you." She replied.

"See, ya later H.G., and I, uh look forward to working with you." He said as he left.

"Well, he seams nice, doesn't he." Magnus said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject Helen, what is going on at The Warehouse?" H.G. asked.

"The Regents." She sighed, and gave a half smile.

"That's no surprise there." H.G. replied smirk.

"If you'd let me finish." Said Magnus. "Are planning on putting you on trial when you get back. Artie, and a Mrs. Frederic, and I believe he said, Jane, think the more people they get to testify for you the more chance they think it will change their mind."

H.G. fell silent for a minute before she spoke again "How many…" but Magnus cut her off.

"Everyone, even the rest of my team is there now." Helen replied.

H.G. again fell silent, not knowing what say. All she could think about was Myka and how devastated she would be if their plan didn't fall through. After all Myka just went through to get her beck and now she was going to be taken away from her again, just like that. She knew Myka would do anything in her power to get her back again. And after what Helen had told her while Steve was out of the room, had confirmed the same feelings she had towards Myka. H.G. would go to the ends of the earth and back again for her, and when they got back to The Bed and Breakfast whether her fate had been decided or not she was going to show her, whether the inn was filled with people or not she was going to ravish her.

"Can I…?" H.G. didn't need to finish, Magnus knew what she was asking.

Helen shook her head, and helped H.G. get out of the bed and walked over to Mykas. She climbed in her bed and put her arms around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

South Dakota, The Bed And Breakfast.

Steve walked in the door of The Bed and Breakfast when Artie greeted him. He also heard the sound of Claudia's guitar coming from upstairs.

"I take its Claude's already went?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah." Artie replied. "Come on; let's go in here with the others Leena made Oatmeal Scotchies."

The as hours past everyone gave their testimonies. It was not until it was time for dinner when Claudia head immerged from her room. Everyone ate together, and then after that it was time for more testifying.

Claudia was wondering how the girls where doing so she had asked Henry to borrow his phone to call Magnus, since she figured it was a fat chance that Myka's Farnsworth would be with her.

The Sanctuary.

Magnus was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room reading on of her books, when her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out and saw Henry's name on it.

"Hello Henry." She answered.

"Hey doc, it's Claudia, sorry, I borrowed Henry's phone. I wanted to see how H.G. and Myka where doing." She replied.

"Oh, well. Helena is fine, she is out of bed, and currently got Myka wrapped in her arms and not her letting go, but other then that she has a clean bill of health. Myka has improved a lot, and she should be waking up any movement now. " Magnus told her. "How are things on your end?"

"I'm not sure, I did my part and stayed locked up in my room, after I said what I had to say, and people are still testifying." Claudia replied

While she was talking to Claudia, she was too distracted to realize Myka had woken up.

Myka flickered her eyes open taking in her surroundings. She remembered where she was, but the room she was in did not look familiar to her. She looked around the best she could given the fact that a person sleeping on top of her. She turned over on her side and saw Helena fast asleep with a look of contentment on her face.

She tousled her long rave hair out her face to get a better look at her. Once she did that, she also saw a look of worry through the contentment, she rubbed the back of her hand along side her jaw line, only causing her to stir a little, and that is what caused Magnus to notice Myka was awake.

"Oh, Myka just woke up; I'll talk to you Claudia." She heard Magnus say, and she was over to Mykas bedside in one stride.

"How long has she been like this?" Myka asked.

"Oh, I'd say about three hours now, do you want me to wake her?" Magnus replied.

"No it's fine, let her sleep." Myka told her.

"And how are you feeling?" Magnus Asked.

"Like I was stuck in an immaterial interspace." Myka replied.

Helen had an amused look on her face "That pretty much sums it up." She replied. "I'm going to keep you both here until tomorrow, after that you both along with myself can return to South Dakota."

"What, why would you…" Myka did not finish her sentence

Helena had woken up and was stroking the side of cheek.

"Hey you." Myka sighed, and had a big smile on her face.

H.G. smiled her reply. She wanted nothing more the ravish Myka right then and there in the bed. However, she did not, she simply smiled and said.

"Hello darling."

"Well, you two have a lot to talk about; I'll be in my study if you need me." Said Magnus and she walked out of the room.

"Wait, Dr. Magnus, why…why would you be going back to South Dakota with us?" Myka asked again.

H.G. gave Magnus a look she new all too well, she looked at Myka and replied with "It's not place to inform you of that. Helena will inform you when she is ready, and she left.

"So…" Myka started, but before she knew it Helena's soft lips where on hers.

Deeping the kiss, Myka brought her hand to the back of H.G.'s neck and tugged at her hair. Helena let out a small, almost inaudible moan, but Myka heard it and she smirked. H.G. wanted to go further but she did not want to push anything just yet. Therefore, she broke the kiss.

"You know, a girl could get used to that kind of greeting." Myka said.

"Well let's hope we can greet each other like that every morning." Helena teased.

"What do you mean hope? I know we will." Myka replied.

Helena sighed, "Not if the Regents have anything to do with it." She replied.

"Helena what are you talking about. Why are you talking like that?" Sad Myka.

"From what I've been told, by Helen and Steve, The Regents are at The Bed and Breakfast as we speak. Steve said they are planning to put me on trial to see if I belong back at the Warehouse or…" Her voice trialed off

"What! No th…they can't do that, not when I just got you back." Myka's reply was muffled, as she laid her head into the crook of Helena's neck.

Helena ran her fingers through Myka's hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I feel the same way darling" She replied.

"No, you don't understand. I've lost too many people I care about. I'm not gonna lose you too." Myka replied,

"You will never lose me." Helena replied. "I… I love you too much Myka Bering, to ever let that happen."

Myka was to awestruck so say anything, she knew Helena had some feelings towards her but she did not think they where that strong. _Say something. Like what? Oh, I don't know, maybe that you love her back. Say it, she's expecting you to, just look at her; Say it like you said it before._ Myka saw the look on Helena's face, one that she had never seen before. One in searching, one in hope, and her mind was racing but before she could think of another way to put it, it just came out.

"I love you to." She replied.

She gave Helena another deep passionate kiss and they both fell back asleep.

South Dakota, The Bed and breakfast.

"Awesome, thanks Magnus." Claudia replied as she hung up Henry's phone and gave it back.

"That was Magnus; she said both H.G. and Myka are fine, and that they are coming back with her tomorrow." Claudia told the group.

"Good, the sooner they get here the better." Artie replied.

Pete yawned, "Well, I'm beat. It's been along day. Speaking of sleep how we all gonna sleep here?"

"Well it looks like we will have to share rooms." Leena replied.

"That won't be necessary for me." Kosan replied. "I will return in the morning."

"Yes as will I." Said Mrs. Frederic.

"Well, Jinsky and I can bunk in his room, and Kate and Henry can mine." Claudia replied.

"Mom you stayin or goin?" Pete asked Jane.

"I'll stay." Jane replied.

"We can take Myks room, I'm sure she wont mind and Tesla and Watson can have mine." Pete said.

After that, they all went up to their rooms. When Pete and Jane had gotten into Myka's, Jane did not realize how badly her room had been ransacked until now.

"What the _hell_." Pete inquisitively asked. "Myka's gonna be pissed."

"It's ok, you get some sleep, I'm not really that tired, and I'll clean up." Jane replied.

"Hey mom." He said

She turned around.

"Thanks. I know what you said in there is none of my business, with you being a Regent and all, but thanks."

She gave him a crooked smile and replied, "I vouched for Helena to become one of us, but I also know how crazy Myka would be with out her, so I also said she should get be out on the field as well." She replied. "Irene said pretty much the same thing."

"Wow, really?" He replied

Jane shook her head.

With that, Pete laid down, and Jane started cleaning up Myka's room.

Sanctuary.

It was about three in the morning when H.G. woke up again. Myka was still asleep and Magnus was sitting in the chair across the room reading a book.

"What time is it?" She asked just below a whisper, to not wake up Myka.

"Three a.m." She replied. "I take it you had a good talk."

H.G. smiled and shook her head.

"If you like, we can leave as soon as Myka wakes up. I thought you'd like a change of clothes, so I brought you some of mine, and brought Myka what she had left." Magnus told her.

H.G. smiled at the shirt, but frowned at the skirt and heals Helen picked out. Magnus rolled her eyes and shook her head at her. While H.G. started to play with Myka's hair again. She looked up back up at Helen.

"What?" She smirked.

Helen smiled, "Nothing." She replied.

"No, not nothing. I know that look, Helen Magnus, now on with it." H.G. replied

"You really do love her don't you?" She Said

H.G. smiled. They talked for about an hour before Myka finally woke up. Myka stroked the side of H.G.'s cheek, and brought their lips together once more. Myka saw the outfit at the foot of the bed that Magnus had brought H.G. and giggled. H.G. saw Myka's green eyes sparkle with the thought of her in a skirt and heals. H.G. turned to Magnus.

"Must you encourage her?"

Helen laughed, and replied, "I'll let you two get dressed, after that we can leave, I have plane waiting on us."

Helen left there room and let them get dressed. H.G. went first. She was not shy about getting dressed in front of Myka. Myka blushed a little, while examining her body, she hoped Helena had not noticed, but she had. She swore to herself one day she was going to count all her freckles.

"See anything you like darling?" She asked, finally bringing Myka out of her stupor.

"Who… what… I mean." She began to ramble.

"Now it's your turn." She teased, making her way back to her side of the back to her side of the bed.

she almost lost her balance, because she wasn't used to the heals, she was used to her boots and couldn't wait to get home and put a pair of them on, she'd hoped Myka hadn't seen it, but she did and laughed a little.

She wanted to ravish Myka right then and there, but she didn't because Helen would be back any minute now. After they got dressed, they went and got Magnus, and headed back for South Dakota.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

South Dakota, The Warehouse.

Artie walked into his office to the sound of his Farnsworth going off. He walked over to his desk to flip it open, and answered it.

"Hey Artie, H.G., Magnus, and I are on our way back." Myka told him.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feelin?" He asked.

"A lot better then I was, oh hey guess who wants say hi?" Myka excitedly replied

He heard her tell H.G. to tell him hi. So she gave in.

"Hello Artie." She told him.

"Hey H.G., glad to have you back." He replied.

Then Myka came back into view.

"We should be there in about thirty minutes, so you can rally up the troops if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary, they're here at the Warehouse doing inventory. They needed to get away from Leena's." He replied.

"Alright, well, see you soon." Myka replied.

"See you soon kiddo." He replied back, and shut the Farnsworth.

Just as he closed his Farnsworth Claudia was walking back into the office.

"Was that Myks?" She asked

"Yep, they'll be here in about twenty minutes." He replied

"Well, hot damn, let's go back to the B&B then, I wanna see H.G." Claudia replied.

"Uh, no, the less people there the better, it's already bad enough with Watson and Tesla there, and besides, I can only imagine what's going to be going on up stairs, whether there's people there or not." Replied Artie.

"Why would you be…ohh, ew, thanks for the mental picture Artie" She replied.

The Bed and Breakfast.

Leena was still in the middle of cleaning up from breakfast when Kosan arrived. He was sitting with Jane and Mrs. Fredric in the living room when Myka, Helena, Magnus walked in. H.G. was greeted with a hug from Leena, Tesla and Watson.

"Miss. Wells, Agent Bering, Please wait here while Mrs. Fredric, and Mrs. Lattimer hear Dr. Magnus' report." Kosan told the, his tone flat, and face expressionless.

Jane and Mrs. Frederic both shared a look of aggravation and concern.

"Actually Kosan, if I'm not needed, I'd like to stay out here with Helena and Agent Bering." Said Jane.

"Very Well." He replied.

Myka watched as Kosan led Magnus into the room she was all too familiar with. It was the same room Myka had been in that same year when she had to go before the regents to convince them she was ready to come back and be an Agent again.

Myka's pacing back and fourth was making H.G. more nervous then she already was. She and Jane had talked and Jane herself came to the conclusion that she should stay, and she was going to do everything in her power to make that happen. Finally tired of Myka's pacing Helena jumped up, this time she did lose her balance, but Jane caught her, and held on long enough for her to regain her footing. She Grabbed Myka in mid pace by the arm, and dragged her upstairs.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall in that room, right now." Said Nikola breaking the silence.

Jane gave Nikola the look of "No thank you", and knitted eyebrows together and deeply exhaled.

The next thing Myka knew, her door was being slammed shut, and she was being pushed against it. As she did so Helena closed the gap between them by bringing her into a kiss. She heard Magnus' shoes being thrown across the room. One of them hit the dresser, and one of them hit a lamp and it fell from the table where was and made a crashing noise.

"Helena." Myka managed to get out, while taking a breath.

"Yes darling." She replied, while going in for another kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Myka asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life; you have no idea how long I've wanted this." She replied. "But we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Just then Helena was being picked up and being thrown on to the bed. Myka was unbuttoning her skirt and taking it off. All the while, her lips never leaving H.G.'s. Then she started kissing her neck, that got Helena even more excited and she let out a moan. Getting frustrated with all the buttons on her shirt, H.G heard a ripping noise being made from the material.

"Myka!" She exclaimed.

"We can get her a new one." Myka told her, as she continued kissing every inch of skin she could find.

The Living room.

Claudia, Pete and Steve walked through the front door. Pete and Claudia took off at running start and got there to only find Jane, Nikola and James sitting on the couch, and chairs.

"Where's H.G. and Myka?" Pete asked.

Jane eyed towards upstairs, and then they all heard a muffled screaming.

"Told ya it they wouldn't even last a day when H.G. got back, before they would be at it." Said Claudia. "Pay up Lattimer."

Jane shook her head, and Artie barked "Children, I'm working with children."

Just then, the door for where Kosan had taken Magnus opened and all three of them walked out to get a Jane to make their decision. As they entered the living room they heard more muffled yelling from upstairs.

"There's no way that's Myka, that's gotta be H.G." Claudia was telling Pete as Magnus, Kosan, and Mrs. Frederic entered the room. "I picture Myka to be the type to 'Bite your lip until it bleeds' type."

"Well, you know what they say Claude, 'A lady on the streets, but a freak in the bed'" Pete replied, bobbing his head back and fourth and doing a dance.

"Why are we talking about this, can we please change the subject." Jane asked.

"Well they did bring it up" Replied Claudia.

"Oh, how did they bring it up when their not even in the room." Said Steve.

"Yes well, as interesting as this is, Jane, I'm afraid we'll need you now." Mrs. Frederic interrupted them.

Just as they where about to leave the room, they heard H.G.'s voice, her accent, a little thicker then usual, yell out "Oh god yes!". Mrs. Frederic raised her eyebrows, and then left the room.

Myka's bed room.

Myka lay breathless on the bed, with H.G. still kissing her neck. After a few more seconds, Helena finally rolled over on the other side.

"That was…" Myka was still trying to catch her breath. "That was amazing, Helena." She finally breathed out.

"And you where absolutely brilliant, for your first time with a woman." H.G. smirked.

"Well, look who I had for a teacher." She sheepishly replied.

"Hmm, Good point." She said, as she smiled and shook her head.

Myka had completely forgotten about the others being at the Bed and Breakfast until just now.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Helena replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"The others. I completely forgot they where here." She replied and buried her hands in her face to hide her embarrassment. "And the Regents, oh geez, I wonder what Jane was thinking this who entire time." Myka buried her head in H.G.'s neck and started laughing.

"Well, if it means that much to you darling, what do you say we walk down stairs and find out." H.G. teased.

"Oh, we could do that, but you no longer have a shirt remember." Myka replied. "_Somebody_ ripped it."

"Well then, that _somebody_ should give me one of her shirts, and then we can go down stairs." She said.

Myka gave in; she gave Helena one last kiss before she got up to get her a shirt.

"Oh, I see what you did their darling, but don't start thing's if you don't plan on finishing them." H.G. smirked

"Oh, see the thing is, I do plan on fishing it, later." Myka teased, while throwing her a pale; almost see through, pink blouse.

"If there is a later." Helena replied, while making a face at the color of the shirt. "And pink really?"

"What, its nice color." Myka replied. "And will you stop talking like that. I hate it when you talk like that. I _will not_ let them take you off to… god knows where. _I will_ keep you keep you safe." She finished as she gave her another kiss.

"Righty ho then." She replied

"Now let's get dressed. I'm sure Claudia is dieing to see you.' Said Myka.

The living room.

H.G. and Myka walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they walked in they saw Claudia, James and Nikola playing Mario Kart on Pete's WII, and Pete was sitting sideways in the recliner reading on of his comic books.

"H.G.!" He exclaimed nearly toppling the chair sideways trying to get to her.

Claudia paused the game, and ran over to her as well, but Pete had gotten to her first and engulfed her in big bear hug, also picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. Next Claudia was so excited to see her they nearly toppled over when she hugged her.

"Your back, omg, I'm so excited." she said. "I'm excited, can you tell I'm excited" She turned to Pete.

"Yeah Claude, I think we can tell." He replied.

Just then the door opened to the room to where the Regents were, and out walked Jane who was followed by who was followed by Mrs. Frederic, who was followed by Kosan. Just like that Helena's whole mood and stance changed and her grip on Myka's hand tightened. She didn't realize how tight it was. Myka winced a little, but it wasn't noticeable, she didn't do anything about it, she only kept her grip on H.G.'s. Pete stood on the other of Helena while Claudia stood protectively in front of her.

"Agent Bering, Agent Lattimer, Agent Donovan, ah, and Miss. Wells" Kosan greeted them. "Miss. Wells, I trust you know why we are here?" He asked H.G.

Helena nodded her head, and gulped before she made her response "I do." She replied.

Everyone that was in the living room was now standing out in the hallway, waiting to hear the fate of their friend. Leena saw what Kosan was holding in behind his back, and she also saw what Jane had as well. She gasped a little but it was unnoticeable to the others.

"After much deliberation, and hearing the testimonies of well, everyone in this hallway." Mrs. Frederic continued.

"We've come to our decision." Jane replied.

Helena's gripped on Myka's hand tightened even more, her knuckles where turning whiter.

"Welcome home." Kosan said, after a long pause he finished with "Agent Wells."

Jane moved forward handing her, her a Tesla, and her badge back. Helena stood there speechless and shocked at the words that came out of Kosan's mouth. Myka took both items, out of Jane's hands and stepped back. After a few minutes of getting over the shock of what had just happened H.G. finally gathered herself together and found words to speak.

"Thank you, sir, I promise you will not regret this." She replied, still a little shocked.

"On one condition though." Mrs. Frederic replied.

Kosan removed his hand from behind his back. "You keep this, as a reminder of what could have been."

What Kosan had was the Sphere and the Janus coin. Helena knew that that wouldn't be necessary, seeing as how now, she had Myka. Myka was her world now, and she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that. But H.G. took it anyway to and gave them reassurance she wasn't that person anymore and she had better things to look forward to.

After the Regents left Bed and Breakfast and things had settled down over the excitement of Helena being back, it was almost time for Leena to start getting ready for diner.

"Alright, in light of Helena being back I'm going to cook your favorite meal, Helena what would you like?" Leena asked.

"Oh, pizza, tell her you want pizza H.G." Pete told her. "Oh, and Oatmeal Scotchies for desert."

"_Pete_ your names not Helena, now what would you like H.G." Leena asked again.

"Oh, tacos, you want tacos H.G." Claudia said.

"Claudia!" Leena scolded her.

"Actually I've never had _taco_, so yeah, Claudia's suggestion sounds quite alright." She replied.

Leena disappeared into the kitchen to cook, as she did so she heard Pete complaining about how he didn't get his way and how Claudia was H.G.'s favorite, and Claudia was doing her 'me' dance because she had. H.G. had given Magnus her shirt back. She looked at that state of it.

"Sorry bout that." Helena smirked. "The buttons, sort of, got in the way. I'll get you another one."

"Um, no it's quite alright dear." Helen replied. "You can keep it."

After diner Pete wanted to have movie night. Myka tried to get them out of it by telling him that her and H.G. where tired and didn't want to over do themselves. But Pete knew what she was trying to do and wasn't giving in.

"But _Pete."_ She said

"Nope. Na-uh, no way," Pete replied.

"Darling, let me try." H.G. finally said, after about twenty minutes them arguing back and fourth.

"Peter, darling. I'll tell you what. You let Myka and I retire for a night of passionate love making, and next movie night, you get to pick the movie, and Myka and I have to sit through it no matter what it is." When she finished, she had a pouty look on her face and puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright." He finally gave in.

With that they left and headed for Mykas bed room.

Myka's Bedroom.

Once the door was shut Myka found herself pined against the door again.

"And just what do you think your doing." Said Myka, just before Helena brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Just finishing what you started earlier." She replied when she only broke for air.

Myka smirked among mid kiss and maid their way over to the bed. Helena was sitting on the bed when Myka went to unbutton her shirt.

"Do try and rip this one. She teased.

"Can't make any promises." Replied Myka, having the shirt halfway unbuttoned.

After both of them getting completely undressed Helena fell back on the bed leaving Myka on top, but that didn't last long though. After a few minutes Helena rolled Myka over.

"Now it's my turn" She smirked.

The End.


End file.
